Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure
by jakeroo123
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails have been lost in time and space, and it's up to Peach to find them. Waluigi has suddenly gained mysterious powers, so Peach will need all the help she can get in her biggest adventure yet.
1. Resting on Her Shoulders

_Alright! He's story number 3. Peach is going to have more focus in this story, if you couldn't tell. See if you can spot all the references.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure  
><strong>

**Resting on Her Shoulders  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap: On Sonic's birthday<em>_, the heroes were sucked into a vortex of time. They traveled through time and space, teaming up with their younger selves to save time itself. When it was finally time for everyone to go home, Waluigi made an unexpected move: He closed the time portal on Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails, sending them to who knows where... And who knows when. Now, it's time for Princess Peach to take charge and save her best friends._

* * *

><p>"WHY!" Peach snapped at Waluigi, "WHY? WHAT IS FREAKING WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CLOSE A VORTEX SENDING MY BEST FRIEND TO WHO KNOWS WHERE AND WHEN, AND YOU EXPECT TO BE FORGIVEN JUST LIKE THAT?"<p>

"Waluigi did it to get rid of Luigi."

"THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Peach shouted. Just about everyone took that as a cue to take off and get home as soon as possible, with Bowser Jr. dragging Bowser and Eggman behind him (somehow), "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SO-CALLED 'RIVALRY' WITH LUIGI!"

"Waluigi is Luigi's rival!"

"YOU ARE NOT! You're just some silly little man who is jealous of Luigi. Jealous of how easily he can make friends. Jealous of his abilities. You're even jealous of his relationship with Mario, aren't you? Your roommate-"

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT WARIO! Waluigi is not bringing your little boyfriends back! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Waluigi raised his arms, and made a sweeping motion. The Emeralds all shot off in different directions, scattering to the winds, "Wa ha ha ha! Waluigi has friends now! Friends who made Waluigi a Star Child!"

"Star Child? What's that?"

"You should know," Waluigi said, before taking off at super speed.

"How- When- What!" Peach gaped in awe at what she had just witnessed.

After a few minutes of standing there, she remembered what was going on.

"Oh no... Mario... Mario needs my help... But how am I supposed to help him? Bowser always... It doesn't matter. I can do this! I need to help my friend!" Peach realized, "But I can't do this alone... Everyone's already gone home... I don't know where anybody lives... I think... Yes, I think I will..." Peach stood up, taking a long look at her castle.

"I've got the weight of the world on my shoulders now..." she said, and shook her head, "There's no turning back. My friends need my help! Goodbye, castle, I'll see you soon."

She turned around, and walked away.

"I say, Princess, would you really leave without saying goodbye to me?"

"Toadsworth?" Peach turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"Saying goodbye to you, Princess."

"You aren't worried about me?"

"Of course I'm worried," Toadsworth said, "But... Well, Master Mario has gone. The world still needs a hero, Wario's certainly not going to do it without expecting about nine thousand coins, DK's a slacker, Yoshi's not very easy to reach... Yes, I know he was just here, but that little dragon is mighty quick and nearly as nimble as the Mario Brothers themselves. It would take days for anyone else to find him. I believe you could ask Sonic's friends, but I think you should talk to Merlon first. See what he thinks you should do."

"Thank you, Toadsworth, goodbye..." Peach walked away.

"One more thing, Princess!" Just before Peach reached the edge of the castle grounds, she heard Toadsworth calling out, "Remember that I'm always proud of you! I'm proud of how you've grown up these past few years! Goodbye!"

Peach waved goodbye before continuing her short journey to Toad Town.

* * *

><p><em>There was previously a vortex sequence of references, which will be included to start a later chapter, but I'm thinking I should introduce Peach's plotline on its own first.<em>


	2. In Which Peach Becomes Bored

_**DanceDream:** I'm replying to your final review of my other story first. SURPRISE! Well, you just found out, most likely. :) Not sure how that worked in the first place. I'm glad you think so... I wasn't planning on this at first, but I realized it fit perfectly with my ideas, and allowed me to hold off really revealing the true villain... Even though everyone probably has a good idea of who it is. Starlight Carnival. I tried to make that fight cool. Well, memories are never truly lost - The events of the adventure still had an effect on the heroes, and the character development Mario went through wasn't forgotten... Well, Bowser has managed faster, though that particular game hasn't happened yet in this story. Well, not stuck anymore, but they're stuck somewhere else. I'm glad you liked it, and now it's time to move on to Peach's story.  
><em>

_**TatlTails:***GASP* U NO KNOW BANJO KAZOOIE?_

_**Pandemonium:** You can look at "Yo Sista"'s review. She got all of them. She's also my sister, if the name didn't give it away._

_Originally, this chapter was going to have a goodbye with Toadsworth, but I just couldn't figure out how to put it in... I've had to rewrite this chapter a few times, because it just wasn't coming out the way I wanted it.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure  
><strong>

**In Which Peach Becomes Bored.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Within a circular room sat a man in a cloak. Nothing of him could be seen other than the cloak he was wearing and his magnificent mustache. The room did not reveal very much either: Its only contents were a crystal ball, two chairs, and some blue wall hangings. The floor was simple blue tile, and there was a single lightbulb in the center of the cone that made the ceiling.<p>

Merlon sighed. Being the only wizard in Toad Town was not an easy task... There were always people coming to him with questions over trivial matters. such as how to clean the house, how to use fire flowers, asking him to stop the goomba stampede (Honestly, the Toads were useless when it came to Bowser's troops. Sending the likes of Mario in was, frankly, overkill)... The only time something interesting happened was when Mario and Luigi needed to know something, and they pretty much had things figured out by now.

There was a knock on the door.

"Merlon is out," suffice to say, it wasn't very convincing, and there was another knock on the door.

"Merlon is out," he repeated.

Whoever was on the other side wasn't convinced, and knocked again.

"I said, Merlon is out!"

Another knock.

"MERLON IS OUT, PEACE!"

"Merlon, you will open this door right this instant, or I will dock your pay!"

Merlon fell off his chair, sputtering, "P-Princess Peach?"

"No, it's Daisy. Of course it's me! Let me in!"

Merlon got up, and opened the door to let the princess in.

Merlon took a seat, and gestured for Peach to do the same.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Peach sighed, and began to explain. She explained everything, from meeting Sonic (she seemed to have trouble remembering the details, Merlon noted), to his birthday party, to the adventure through time and space (now that was intriguing), right up to the final battle. Then she said something so utterly unbelievable that Merlon had to ask her to repeat it.

She did so.

Merlon couldn't believe it.

There was no way it could be true.

But it was.

The Mario Bros had been taken down.

The unstoppable force had been stopped.

How?

"I don't know."

Merlon hadn't realized he'd voiced his question. "No matter. Princess, I have never before heard of these Chaos Emeralds, so I know not how they work. You will need to visit Russ T. He has books on every subject imaginable. If you research his collection, you may be able to find a way to save Mario and Luigi."

"Alright," Peach said, following Merlon out of the house and through Toad Town. She had to admit, it was quite beautiful at night. Merlon led her all the way to the house just next to the entrance to town, a hexagonal house with a blue roof.

"Good luck, Princess," Merlon said, "I'm sure you'll need it... Though I hope with all my heart you won't."

"Thank you," Peach said, before knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

Peach walked into the house, finding a blue toad wearing glasses within.

"Hello Princess," the toad, who she presumed to be Russ T, greeted her, "How may I help you today?"

"Well, I need to find some information on something called the Chaos Emeralds."

Russ T was silent for a few moments, before... "We must do REEEEEEEEESEARCH!"

"... Great. That sounds like wonderful fun."

"REASEARCH! You will gain IQ points!"

Peach sighed, and walked over to a shelf and started reading a book.

* * *

><p><em>Many years ago, the Star Spirits created a guardian system for this world and its mirror image. This was called the "Star Children", and there are seven on each world. No more, no less. It is thought that it is possible to steal star power from someone through dark arts, downgrading them to normal and making yourself a star child. If methods of doing this exist, they are unknown.<em>

* * *

><p>Peach didn't find that helpful, so she got another book.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Frozen Fries<em>

_Ingredients required:_

_1 Iced Potato_

_1 Fire Flower_

_To cook frozen fries, you must first cut the potato into strips and set them into cold oil. Then, you must quickly place a Fire Flower under it and activate its flamethrower-like properties. After approximately three seconds, you must take the fries out. Chopping the Fire Flower up and using it as seasoning is optional, but be warned that it is an acquired taste._

* * *

><p>That was... Useless.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Put your right foo<em>_t in, put your right foot out,_ _put your right foo__t in, and shake it all about_

* * *

><p><em>How to Take Over the Mushroom Kingdom in Three Easy Steps<em>

_By Bowser Koopa_

_1. Kidnap Princess  
><em>

_2. ?_

_3. Profit!_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong><span>Villains vs Comical Superheroes: Villain Handbook<span>**__

* * *

><p><em>Today...<em>

_I'm going to tell you the story of "Star Spirits and Good Wishes."_

* * *

><p><em>If you need help, please check the enclosed instruction manual.<em>

* * *

><p><em>They're really scraping the bottom of the barrel with the plot this time.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mere moments after mastering the power of time travel, he uses its unfathomable power to commit bank fraud.<em>

* * *

><p><em>faster than the speed of sound<em>

* * *

><p><em>his super spin attack<em>

* * *

><p><em>snack bar<em>

* * *

><p><em>pudding<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Snore...<strong>

Russ T. looked up from his research, "I suppose all that must have been too much for her... Good night, Princess." He walked over, putting a blanket on top of the princess so that she could sleep in peace. He returned to his research, hoping to find something, _anything_, on the Chaos Emeralds.


	3. Seeking Help: Part 1

_**DanceDream:**__ I understand... Peach is kind of useless, and Super Princess Peach... Well, she did do some things, but almost everything she could do in that game was the result of the island's power. And Perry. Can't forget Perry the Parasol. I think Nicky suits him better. They're trying Rouge first. Banjo-Kazooie's a good game, though I have no clue how they managed that E-rating.  
><em>

_**TatlTails:**__ Soon. The adventure will start soon. Never seen that show, to be honest._

_**Faraday Fan:**__ It's going to be a long time, not even in this particular story._

_Sorry about the wait, but I was trying to open a really old door._

_HalfWright, whatever you're thinking right about now is probably wrong and something I would consider sick._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Seeking Help: Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Russ T. continued his research late into the night, finding many things in his library he had never taken the time to read before. He read about the stars, planets (odd... this book seems to be wrong), demigods, Waluigi (... What the heck?), a mystical sword hidden in a temple, geometry, geology, astronomy, astrology, etymology, entomology, magical items... The list of subjects he researched was boundless, but finite. There was just one problem: Not one book referenced, mentioned, alluded to, or hinted at the Chaos Emeralds. The Crystal Stars were the closest he had managed to find, but he knew that they weren't what he was looking for.<p>

At long last, Russ T. went to sleep, hoping luck would shine down on him the next day. Three minutes later, a rooster crowed and woke both him and the Princess back up.

"… What happened?" Peach got up, looking around, "Why was I laying on the floor? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did, and I was just trying to get some sleep as well. I wasn't able to find anything on the Chaos Emeralds, by the way, do you have any friends who might be able to help?"

"Hmm…" Peach pondered, "I think Rouge should be able to help… She knows a lot about the Emeralds."

"Ah. So, how will we get to this Roo-zhe?"

"…"

"'…'? What does '…' mean?"

"Erm… I don't know where Rouge lives," Peach said sheepishly, "I think Amy does, though, and she bought a house a few blocks away to be close to 'her darling Sonic'."

"Let's be on our way, then… Oh yes, can't forget my trusty dictionary."

* * *

><p><em>Pik! <em>was the distinctive sound within Amy Rose's home, the sound of her hammer smashing life-size badly-drawn over-hyphenated cardboard-cutouts of Waluigi. She'd wanted to use more realistic images of him, but nobody seemed to care enough about him to put any more effort in.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Amy said, before performing another act of auditory dissonance and making the room even more unrecognizable from its original low energy hue, high saturation, and high value coloration.

"Amy?" Peach asked, walking into the room, "What are you doing? This place is a mess! I can't even tell what colors the walls are supposed to be!"

"#F898B8, according to the guy who sold me the paint. He called it 'the color of sprites,' whatever that means."

"Enough fashion talk," Russ T. was met with gasps of horror, "We need to ask if you know where to find Roo-zhe to save some Sonic person."

"SONIKKU!"

"Since when does she call him that," Peach muttered, "Amy. Stop squealing. Rouge."

"Oh, right. Rouge lives in Central City. It's pretty easy to get there, only a couple hundred miles away, and nothing to hinder us along the way! Just a peaceful road through grassy plains, straight to the ocean! And you'd better not think about going without me!"

"Lead the way," Peach said, really hoping the… _enthusiastic_… hedgehog girl would calm down.

* * *

><p>"We forgot that Bowser's back," Peach remarked, looking at the goombas stationed at regular intervals down the road.<p>

"No problem!" Amy said, smashing the first goomba (who was wearing a bandana and had a sword strapped to his side) flat with her hammer. It popped up half a second later.

"… Problem," Russ T. observed, "It appears that your hammer is useless against goombas."

"Ye bet yer booty it is!" bandana-goomba yelled, "Arr, King Bowser, he be smart! He be anticipatin' yer every move, he be. He gonna kidnap ya, too!"

"Oh goody, a pirate," Peach deadpanned.

"Ye bet yer booty! Gimme all yer digitle files, or I be runnin' ye through with me sword!"

"I have an idea," Amy whispered to Peach.

"What?"

"Run!" Amy hoisted Russ T. over her head, and both she and Peach took off. Peach looked back to see the goomba pirate waddling awkwardly in an attempt to keep up.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Peach, Amy, and Russ T. reached the suburb of Emerald Town, right outside Central City. Amy had quite a bit of fun pointing out the sights.<p>

"This is where my old house is. I don't live there anymore, but I still own the place. Knuckles has a backup emerald shrine up on that mountain, for when he wants to take a vacation from Angel Island. Tails has a house here… Aww, it looks so cute, just like his head… He doesn't really use it, though, not after Rouge found it. He thinks she's creepy. Oh, we're heading into Central City now. Try and find the dark, neon-lit place. That's Night Babylon, where Rouge lives. She owns her own club of sorts, and… Oh, look, we're here."

"I think the sign made that obvious," Peach said, pointing out the huge neon sign with Rouge's name on it.

"Right. Well, in we go!" Amy walked into Club Rouge, with Peach and Russ T. close behind. Once inside, they explained the situation.

"Sorry guys, but I can't help you. Wish I could, but all I know about the Emeralds is that I want them. And Shadow somehow managed to lose Omega"

"NOT MY FAULT!" Shadow shouted from a different room.

"Three weeks ago, and he's been hiding it from me – though I can't image how – ever since."

"Oh… Sorry about that," Peach apologized, "Where did you last see him? Can we help?"

"I last remember seeing him at Shadow's house. For all I know, he could be lost forever underneath Shadow's sloppy ramen storing skills."

"THEY AREN'T THAT BAD!"

"Trust me, they are. If you need anything or find Omega, call and ask the phone operator for Club Rouge. Toodles!"

Amy, Peach, and Russ T. left, and it was soon decided that they should sleep in Amy's old house. The huge picture of Sonic was more than a little creepy to Peach, but she went to sleep without a fuss.


	4. Seeking Help: Part 2

_**DanceDream:**__ Well, let's see. He lost the fourth Chaos Emerald and his memories, so I'm not sure what else he's lost. Thank you, and the two words coming together will cause even more problems than the chaos architecture of the Mushroom World. Correct on both counts. Yes, it's pink, a particular shade of pink… If you must know, the exact same pink used on Amy's sprites in Sonic Advance. Don't most Mario enemies fall into that category? Perry's a bit different, he was originally… Either a Toad or a human, it's not clear (The full-time human population of the entire Mushroom Kingdom is three, so probably a Toad). Banjo-Kazooie is certainly more kid-friendly in terms of violence and language, but the game's humor is… Less so._

_**TatlTails:**__ I'm leaning towards Rouge being rather oblivious to anything that does not involver her precious jewels. That sounded way less wrong in my head._

_**Faraday Fan:**__ … I never made one._

_Well, I opened the really old door, but now the evil shadow thing has possessed the girl who gave me the map. Then I decided to clean up graffiti on an island instead. Oh, and it turned into giant goopy venus fly-traps and tried to eat me._

… _Seriously, can anybody figure out what that means?_

_Sorry for the wait._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Seeking Help: Part 2**

* * *

><p>"How are we meant to reach a floating island?" Russ asked.<p>

"I think we should be able to find some Super Leaves somewhere. They aren't that rare."

"What's a Super Leaf?" Amy asked.

"A magical leaf that gives the user the ears and tail of a raccoon," Russ explained, "The exception being Luigi, who gets the ears and tail of a fox. The tail somehow allows the user to fly, despite breaking quite a few laws of physics and common sense. They are commonly found within yellow blocks."

"Exactly. Come on, let's get going, we have an island to reach."

"Not to mention a whatever-the-heck-Waluigi-is to pummel."

Amy and Peach ran off towards a group of blocks in the distance, leaving Russ to shout after them to wait up. They ignored him, leaving him to try and chase after them at a slower pace. Unfortunately, piranha plants hiding underground had been disturbed by Amy and Peach running past. The first thing they saw was Russ, and so they chased after him intending to make him into a quick snack.

To his great surprise, he was able to successfully avoid the piranha plants. More than that, he'd even managed to take a few out by slamming them with his dictionary when they got too close. He ran in the general direction Peach and Amy had gone, hoping that he could eventually catch up. He doubted it, those two were very quick and he was hardly athletic, but he had to try. He reminded himself that the world needed heroes, and Mario and Luigi were… Unavailible. He sincerely hoped that they would be able to find them.

He sighed, and continued running. He could only hope that the high-rising skyline he saw in the distance was a city that could distract the two girls long enough for him to catch them.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Russ T. was correct in his assumption that the city would slow down Peach and Amy.<p>

However, he wasn't aware of quite how much the Neo Bowser City (Peach thought this was a good idea?) mall would slow them down. He'd finally managed to catch up to them in a clothing store, where they were buying dresses and arguing over which one was best (despite every one of them looking exactly like the dresses they already had). He then reminded them that they're trying to save the world, and really should get going. NOW.

The two griped, but payed for the dresses, and they finally walked out. Before they had walked fifteen meters, Peach noticed a backpack store. She rushed in and came out with a pink backpack (which was apparently magical and could hold anything), which she and Amy loaded all of their new dresses into.

Afterwards, the trip through the mall was largely uneventful, other than Russ lecturing Peach and Amy about not leaving him behind. However, that changed when they came to a cake bakery. It should suffice to say that Peach was hard to drag away from the store, but I'll describe it anyway.

"Cake? Cake! CAKE!" Peach screamed, a crazed look in her eye. Russ and Amy did everything in their power to keep the cake-crazy princess from getting at the cake and the spooked shopkeeper.

"Princess! Calm down!" Russ strained to hold on to the princess's arm. The girl was surprisingly strong.

"Yeah! You're being even crazier about cake than me about Sonic!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

"Not the time, Peach! We have a world to save!" Russ reminded her.

"LIES! I NEED CAKE!"

"No you don't!" Amy shouted, straining harder to keep the princess in place.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

The shopkeeper was thoroughly terrified by now, and dashed out of the room screaming.

"… Cut scene," Russ T said.

* * *

><p>Russ T, Amy, and Princess Peach walked out of Neo Bowser City and into a grassy feild, with the princess happily munching on a piece of cake.<p>

"How long were we in there?" Russ asked Amy, looking at the darkening sky.

"Dunno, about six-hours-ish."

"… Wait, we were walking to Emerald Town for six hours. That means twelve hours has passed since sunrise, which doesn't make any sense at all because it's _the middle of June_."

"… Is that important at all?"

"Cake…" Peach moaned, and lay down on the ground, "So… Tired… Can we set up camp and wait until morning to keep looking for Angel Island?"

"Sure," Amy didn't hesitate.

"I suppose so… Where's the tent?"

Beat.

"… So we're just going to sleep face-up in the grass, is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"… Alright," Russ T laid down next to Peach, with Amy laying on the other side of the princess. As the sky darkened, the three contemplated the stars and moons.

"… You know, it's kind of weird," Peach started, "I thought the planet only had six moons... And only one of them is white…"

"No, no, that's not it. The planet has two moons, and both of them are white," Amy argued.

"So how do you explain the eight moons in the sky?"

"I… I don't know," Amy admitted, studying the sky.

Along with the two white moons she was familiar with; there was a smaller white moon, two large and one small green moons, a large dark red moon, and a brown moon that appeared to be very heavily cratered.

"… I think something might be going on," Russ observed, "But… I also think it's best to sleep on it, and deal with it once we have a good night's sleep. We can work through this later. Right now, our priority is getting a good rest for a good start in the morning. Good night, girls."

Minutes later, he heard giggling as the two exchanged stories.

"I said, _good night_."

The giggling stopped and Russ fell asleep.

He slept through the rest of the giggling.


	5. Bad Future

_**DanceDream:** Review please?  
><em>

_**Faraday Fan:** Mushroom World has six large moons, and a hundred or so too small for the naked eye. Sonic's world has two, as seen in Sonic Riders. That does kind of explain the whole Eggman-blew-up-the-moon thing.  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** Yup. And I also played a bit of the Wind Waker. Apparently, cake is a lie... And so are waffles! There is no way that waffles contain waffle!_

_**Matthew:** She's not quite known for good ideas._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Bad Future  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Peach and her friends fell asleep that night, they had no idea what the future had in store. They would work through their adventure, overcoming many obstacles, discovering new powers, and beating foes old and new.<p>

At a critical moment in their quest when things were at their bleakest, the four heroes who had been sent to the future returned. However, there was a problem: Mario had become weakened. He eventually regained his strength, but it was too late. The balance of good and evil had collapsed, and monsters ravaged the world. The plumber split apart from the other three heroes, managing to evacuate many of the citizens into space, and was forced to watch as the planet he had always protected was ravaged.

As this happened, Tails discovered that he had powers he hadn't imagined before. He learned to use them, and remained hidden from the world (except for Sonic) thereafter, helping from the sidelines.

Luigi disappeared; where, when, and how, nobody knows.

Sonic stayed on the planet and fought as much as he could, but he eventually succumbed to the enemy at the ripe age of 168. Sonic remained on the planet as a spirit, helping those in need.

236 years after the return of the heroes, Shadow became the father of twins: A silver male hedgehog, and a purple female cat. The identity of the mother is not going to be revealed, so don't bother asking.

Fourteen years later, a total of 250 years after the heroes returned; the heroes from the past arrived.

Tails watched from the sidelines as Mario's younger self arrived, and knew the time had come. He just hoped he could change what had happened the first time around.

* * *

><p>Images flashed across Mario's mind as he fell… Turtles eating pizza; Princess Peach slicing through trees with a pink sword; children in black dresses waving sticks that shot jets of light; Wario and Waluigi acting incredibly stupid and gross; a goomba in a space suit jumping around on the moon; four koopas with ninja masks angrily asserting that they weren't parodies of something; a road winding through a lava-covered city and rapidly approaching.<p>

He realized that the last one was real just as he smashed into the ground face first at a hundred miles per hour. Suffice to say, it hurt.

"Oh… Mama mia…" Mario sat up to a description of action that would probably have been uninteresting if it wasn't pointed out that it was uninteresting, "Where am I? Where's the pasta and adoring crowds?"

He got up, dusted himself off, and beat feet. After destroying the random monster feet, he ran down the road at top speed. That landed him in lava, so he decided to run up the road instead.

The scenery seemed bleak... The city was torn apart, covered in fire, and weathered, as if some tragedy had happened many years before. There was nothing alive to be -

In the corner of Mario's eye, he caught a flash of purple, but it was gone when he stopped to look. Something about that purple seemed familiar... Familiar and not something he wanted to see again. He shuddered... There was just something about that shade that rubbed him the wrong way. Deciding to deal with this problem later, Mario ran off once more.

The purple being lurked in the shadows, before notifying its superiors about the red-capped plumber via telephone.

"Zstop jsd sttobrf. Sadp, epiaf uip smf yjr hiud aolr yp hry s qoxxs asyrt?"

"Yjsy'd royjrt trsaau hppf mred pt trsaau nsf mred. Ursj, Qoxxs dpimfd movr. Zrry upi eoyj yjr hiud sy rohjy p' vapvl sy Ysoad Qoxxs."

"Jru, O hpy yjr mre OQjpmr OY'D PBRT MOMR YJPIDSMF! Kraau?"

"Se zsm, O esmyrf pmr pg yjpdr! Vsm O nsttpe oy dpzryozr?"

"O hpy yep! Upi vsm jsbr pmr!"

"Usu! Yjsml upi! Pbrt smf piu."

"Nur," the purple being bid his accomplice farewell, before walking off to... 'vpmyomir jod djogy, smf mpy dasvl pgg'. Suffice to say, it wasn't very convincing.

* * *

><p>"Zstop od jrtr!"<p>

"Ah ha ha... Good. Let's... Throw him a little welcoming party, shall we?" A high-pitched and jovial, but strangely cold and malicious voice came from the shadows of the base's conference room.

"Dpttu, O'br satrsfu hpy qasmd eoyj yjr hiud yp jsbe qoxxs."

"Not that kind of party!" Another dark figure in the room said, "The kind where we try to kill him!"

"Ahahawg! And then he may join our cause under my command!" This voice was ghostly, and seemed to come from an empty space.

"Pj. O trsaau djpiaf jsbr hpyyrm yjsy..."

"Yes, you should have, you inferior-to-Waluigi-idiot," the voice who had corrected him on the meaning of the party spoke up, "Now, leave Waluigi's glorious presence! Or else you mus... Wah hah hah... Aovl zu grry!"

"Mp!" the purple soldier screamed, running out of the room, "Smuyjomh niy yjsy!"

"Waluigi is somewhat offended, and somewhat glad that idiot is gone. Let's go get some pizza, guys."


	6. It's Above the Clouds, Stupid: Part 1

_**TatlTails:** Well, of course he does. Well, not in canon, but there was a bit of logic I worked through: Blaze is based on an early design of Shadow, and Silver's "Sonic and the Black Knight" version is Shadow's "Black Knight" version's son. It's also just convenient. O fpm'y lmpe, ejsy'd eoyj yjr erotf asmhishe?  
><em>

_**Faraday Fan:** Yes, there are a lot of moons. Oh, it makes perfect sense if you can decode it. I gave a hint about how to solve it just below. Oh, they'll become important later in the story, don't worry about that. Actually, he did tell Luigi, but Luigi's disappearance happened within a couple of weeks.  
><em>

_**Pandamonium:** The hint is below.  
><em>

_About the language... _It's a pretty simple cipher, you just have to place the letters visually and draw the right connections. Don't be afraid_ to resort to relying on your fingers, but doing everything on paper won't give you the slightest hint as to how the cipher works. You've all got a key right under your noses, if you know how to use it.  
><em>

_If nobody's figured it out by next chapter, I'll bold some key words in the hint.  
><em>

_Anyway, sorry for lateness. I read through the entire archive of a web comic, waited for DanceDream to review, did schoolwork, etc. I'm finishing my classes today, and already had most of this written._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**It's Above the Clouds, Stupid: Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

Considering the two girls he was travelling with, Russ T found breakfast on the open plains quite calming and quiet. Key word, considering, the two girls still talked constantly. However, neither of them went shrieky for even a minute, which allowed Russ T to enjoy the green carpet of grass; the azure sky full of thick white clouds, as well as the wispier ones that he'd started seeing a few weeks ago; the multi-colored hills stretching as far as the eye could see... Truly, the Mushroom Kingdom was a wondrous place, one that made him consider leaving his study more often. Goodness knew that he needed it.

After they were all done eating, Russ helped the girls pack up everything in Peach's new magical backpack, and they began to hike across the countryside. Though progress was slow and bored Peach and Amy, Russ found it exhilarating. Two days ago, he would not have believed himself capable of walking this far, and now he felt like he had more energy than ever before. It truly was a wondrous world he lived in, an amazing place... Russ felt like he could never get tired.

They passed things Russ had never seen before... Natural loops in the ground that Amy got some fun out of running through. Russ wasn't quite sure of how she managed to run on the ceiling, but he then recalled that Mario had done the same thing. He decided that he would try to figure it out when he got home, but would just enjoy the scenery for the moment. Until this day, Russ had never appreciated how truly diverse the Mushroom Kingdom was, and had never come close to imagining the sheer size of the world.

Seven hours after sunrise, the sun was high in the sky; signalling that it was lunchtime for the heroes. The three ate, Russ sitting in silence while the girls talked some more. How many subjects can two youngsters talk about, anyway? It's as if there was no end to their conversational topics. Saving the world, Sonic, the color pink, Sonic, being saved by Mario, Sonic, being saved by Sonic, Sonic, fashion, Sonic, friends, and Sonic were some of the more popular topics of conversations. Needless to say, it didn't take long for Russ to find out what Amy's favorite topic was.

"We should be about halfway there," was Amy's finishing statement for eating her lunch, "At least, last I checked. Knuckles is a little weird about that, constantly moving his island."

"Yeah, I know. Sonic told me all about Knuckles."

"What I find intriguing is how everybody else got home before we got there, considering that they were all at the Princess' castle for Sonic's birthday," Russ cut in, "I cannot think of a reason, other than plot convenience, for them to get there first."

"You're a slowpoke," Amy said bluntly, "Come on, we need to get going so we can get there before sunset."

Russ accepted that, and the three began walking once more. Russ got a book from Peach's backpack, and started reading for the second half of the day. After all, you could never know too much... And there were a few things that were bugging him. There was something weird going on, and he was determined to make it his second priority to find out what.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the three had come within sight of Angel Island. And another mall, which sucked away three more hours but did allow them to obtain two Super Leaves and a Magic Feather. The Super Leaf hadn't worked for Amy, so she gained a cape from a Magic Feather. Russ and Peach both gained the raccoon-like Tanooki suits, which Russ felt the need to point out was misspelled, the correct spelling was Tanuki. Amy and Peach ignored him, and dragged him up to the floating island.<p>

Angel Island was... Breathtaking. It had earned its name, with many distinct and wondrous environments spread over the floating island. The three adventurers landed near a jungle with foliage so thick that the air was green. The beach (with no water, as they were above the coulds) they'd landed on was eerily quiet, though Russ assumed that music would begin playing in the background once they entered the jungle.

"Here we are," Amy said, as the Magic Feather's effect wore off, "Angel Island. Weather forecast: Sunny with a chance of more sun!"

Russ was dumbstruck "... Duh. It's above the clouds."

"Reminds me of the weather forecast in Glitzville..." Peach said wistfully, "Mario was quite an impressive tournament fighter, only lost one match. He met this Yoshi friend named-"

A green egg resembling a grenade fell out of the sky, exploding and cutting off what Peach was saying.

"-And he helped Mario win the match he lost. Well, and then there-"

"Less talky, more find-knuckles-so-we-can-save-sonic-y!" Amy took off through the jungle, forcing Peach and Russ to follow.


	7. It's Above the Clouds, Stupid: Part 2

**_DanceDream:_**_ Moving? Oh, sorry... Didn't know you were moving. Glad you like it. What's clear and unclear is unclear. I have no idea what that means. Un-merging their worlds? Yes and no. It's going to get quite a bit more complicated from here on out, though I'm not going to elaborate further on that yet. Yeah, that could be a good explanation for the sunlight. All is forgiven._

**_TatlTails:_**_ New things to learn are good._

**_Faraday Fan:_**_ Mario's world has six moons. Sonic's has two. I never mentioned the Shroobs. The Babylon Rogues will probably appear eventaully; No Shade, as that game is practically its own continuity; maybe Mighty and Ray, but probably not; and... Is that a Pokemon character? No Pokemon. At all._

_As promised, here's the hint to the code again:_

_It's a pretty simple cipher, you just have to _**_place_**_ the _**_letters_**_ visually and draw the _**_right_**_ connections. Don't be afraid to resort to relying on your _**_fingers_**_, but doing everything on paper won't give you the slightest hint as to how the cipher works. You've all got a _**_key_**_ right under your noses, if you know how to use it._

_If nobody gets this, I'll give a different hint._

_Guess what? On Monday, I finished my school year! Woo-hoo! That makes at least five straight years of A's and B's in all my classes! I dunno, there might have been one class back in 6th grade that I got a C in, but I might have gotten a B, which would make ten straight years of A's and B's._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**It's Above the Clouds, Stupid: Part 2**

* * *

><p>The run through the jungle of Angel Island was surprisingly calm, given Peach's previous experience with adventures. Usually there were hundreds of incompetent enemies trying to hinder progress. It was a nice change to the norm, and quite peaceful despite the difficult terrain.<p>

Russ, meanwhile, was screaming his head of at the twenty or so supposedly dangerous robots surrounding him. What? Why are you looking at me like that? I never said there were _no_ incompetent enemies.

Neither Amy nor Peach reacted any more than nonchalantly smashing the robots with a hammer and a parasol, respectively. A rather familiar parasol, in fact. It was yellow with blue trim, with a face on it. It was _Perry_...

_PERRY THE PARASOL!_

... Ahem. Moving on. Russ, instead of screaming like he was three paragraphs ago, was now staring at Peach and Amy in awe.

"WALUIGI SAYS STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

You aren't in this scene, hypocrite. Alright, fine. I'll narrate more 'normally', happy?

Without a reply from Waluigi, the scene continued without further fourth wall breaks or any measure of blatant lies.

Russ T's mouth hung open as he stared at the two girls dressed in pink with their impressive fighting skills, forgetting that he'd managed to take out a few piranha plants the previous day. Amy and Peach were forced to drag the scholarly Toad through the jungle with them, being... Erm, very careful, yes, let's go with that... to not let his feet hit any rocks on the ground as they ran and cause him to suffer extremely painful bruises. Really. I promise.

Our two... Four heroes eventually reached the Master Emerald Altar; where Knuckles was sitting next to the Master Emerald playing a Game Boy Advance. Eggman was also present, sneaking up from the opposite side of the Master Emerald.

"Hi, Egghead!" Amy screeched.

"I am not an Egghead!" Knuckles yelled as Eggman ran off, "Why do people keep calling me that?"

"... No comment..." Russ whispered.

"I have no idea," Amy said sarcastically, "It isn't like Eggman doesn't come here twice a week to steal the Master Emerald and you almost never notice him. Anyway, we need all the information you have on the Chaos Emeralds."

"Well, once upon a time, there was an Echidna who was so in love with-"

"I don't believe that his is what we meant," Peach said, "We need to know how we could get Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails back from... Wherever it is they are. How will we find the Chaos Emeralds? How do we use them to get them back?"

"Well, you can find them by getting an Emerald radar from Tails... Wait, no, he's not here... I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you went to Mario's house and got it... Once you have them, I can use the Master Emerald to get them back. So, go get it, and come back here once you have all the emeralds. Also, I have a magical Oca- I mean, flute, sorry, that you can use to warp to certain places instantly and... Stuff. All you need to do is play the musical score of the place you need to go, but it doesn't work for generic themes or places you've never been, so be careful." Knuckles held out a strangely-shaped flute, and gave it to Peach.

_You got the **Oca**- I mean, You got the **Flute**!_

"So... Give it a whirl, alright?" Knuckles asked, "Now, if you'll excuse me, the game princess won't rescue herself." With that, he started playing his Game Boy Advance again.

Peach started playing a tune; a calm but cheerful take on one of the most iconic musical scores ever made.

With that, Peach, Russ, Perry, and Amy disappeared in a flash of light.

"... Huh," Knuckles said, looking up and scratching his head, "I guess video games aren't that unrealistic."

* * *

><p>The four heroes arrived on Mario and Luigi's front porch, and immediately noticed that there were three giant triangular padlocks on the door in the shape of a triangle, and a screen in the middle.<p>

Bowser's face appeared on-screen.

"Greetings, Princess Peach! Eggy told me that you'd probably come here for the Emerald Radar Tails made. The only way you are getting in is with the three mystical keys hidden in the three ancient temples-"

"King Bowser, construction on the two dungeons you ordered is finished; and the keys you commissioned from Eggman have been placed inside them and the mystical temple of love or whatever you found last week," A random goomba interrupted Bowser, "The troops will be in place within the hour."

"...Temple of Love?" Perry asked.

"There was nothing else we could get on such short notice! Come on, do you think I can just waltz into the kingdom, take over, and propose to Peach for the... How many-"

"Two-hundred twenty-four times now," Peach informed him, "Also, I've seen you command your troops. You're very quick at it."

"Thank you."

"Now get to the point so Mario can kick your butt sooner."

"Alright, alright! You can either take on the three temples and risk being kidnapped and forced to marry me; or you can come to my castle, marry me, and I'll give you the keys to save your precious Mario."

"And why can't we just break the windows?" Russ pointed out.

"Eggy enhanced them with space tape. It may look like duct tape, but it's not. It's very advanced stuff, he says. Bowser is out, peace!" The screen shut off.

"Aw, phooey," Amy said, so as to have some semblance of dialogue balance, "We'd better get started tomorrow morning... It's a little late now..."

"We can retire to my house and do REEEEEEEEEEEEEESEARCH!" Russ offered, "It's a stone's throw from the other side of Mario's pipe to Toad Town. Come on, let's go." Russ led them away from the house to the nearby pipe, took off the Amy Rose Proof Pipe Cover (TM), and jumped down the pipe.


	8. Reflection

_Done moving yet, DanceDream?_

_**TatlTails:** Glad you liked it. I worked hard to make it funny... I hope this one is funny as well, though the stories will be more serious and complicated... I'm not getting rid of the humor, though. That's staying no matter what. Something can be both silly and serious.  
><em>

_**Faraday Fan:** I never said you were wrong. Of course, I also never said you were right. No, I don't particularly like Pokemon, it seems kind of boring to me. Yep, it's a Zelda reference, you can expect a lot of those in this fic. He's not, he's just leaning on the fourth wall. Heh, do you really think he's going to do that?  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Reflection  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He could deal with the heat.<p>

He could deal with being hundreds of feet above a huge lake of lava.

He could deal with using skyscrapers and broken pieces of road as stepping stones.

The problem, of course, was that there were flying saucers flying through the city shooting energy pellet... things at him. He wasn't completely sure how that was physically possible.

Then Luigi reminded himself that he could shoot lightning from his hands and run on water, and was in no position to complain about physics.

The flying saucers fired once more; forcing Luigi to dodge once more.

It would be really helpful if he could see anything other than vague dark splotches through the smoke.

And I I stopped making one-line paragraphs... You know what? I'll just skip to the interesting part of this chapter.

He sat down on the floor, and began to read.

... Alright, fine. I'll tell you about his "daring" escape.

One of the energy blasts hit Luigi. It stung. Luigi screamed. He ran. He went in a building. He used a magic flower. He ran into a mirror.

Fine, I'll stop pretending to be a horrible writer.

A pellet of physics-defying energy smacked Luigi in the back, prompting him to scream as if he had been blasted by a pellet of energy (I wonder why). He took of through the city, hopping from a floating piece of building to a floating piece of sidewalk, neither of which struck him as weird.

Using his agility, Luigi ran around the edge of a circular building, narrowly avoiding the energy pellets by the small margin (in his opinion) of thirty feet. He hopped over pits of lava, made amazingly clumsy flips in midair, shocked the flying saucers obscured by the smoke with his thunder-hand, et cetera. As he was leaping through the air, he accidentally smacked into one of the flying saucers, and plummeted down towards a small building on the surface of the lava.

Luigi smashed through the roof made of non-inflammable wood, and looked around the small room. The only features were a door on one side that probably led straight to the lava, a mirror on the otherside, and the words 'Convection Schmonvection' painted above the door.

Luigi started to recall one of his past adventures... Thinking quickly, he took out what appeared to be a cartoonish daisy with a face, except with red petals instead of the expected white. He gripped the flower, absorbing its power and vanishing from sight. Quickly, Luigi ran at the mirror, passing through the glass to the other side. He opened the mirror door, and walked into the white void he knew was on the other side of every mirrored door.

As the Power Flower's effect wore off, Luigi closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Nobody but him could ever get here unless he brought them... Getting out was thankfully easy, though. As Luigi opened his eyes, he noticed that part of the white void looked a little off-white. He walked over, and saw that there was a sheet covering what seemed to be a book.

Taking off the sheet, he was greeted by a _very_ familiar book.

"... My diary... Wait, if it's here, then I must be in... My future self must have left it here, knowing that only I'd be able to find it!"

Luigi flipped through the book until he found an entry he didn't remember writing. He sat down on the floor, and began to read.

_It's all going downhill, diary. We came back from the future, but everything was all wrong. Mario was weak, he didn't have his star power... We... We LOST, diary... I just can't believe it. After all those times, we lost... And it just had to be one of the times everything was at stake... If only I could aim...  
><em>

Luigi had been afraid of that... He resolved to do everything in his power to make sure that it ended differently this time. He moved on to the next entry

_Sorry it's been so long, diary. Well, we managed to retrieve what was rightfully Mario's from that jerk... But all too late... The apocalypse has already started. Mario's gathering everyone he can in the Mushroom Kingdom, DK Isles, the Isle of Hags, Sarasaland, and the Beanbean Kingdom to try and get them off the planet... He's decided that if he can't save the world, he'll have to save the people._

Luigi was filled with dread... He was going to need to read how the world ended.

_I can't believe Mario managed to get everyone into space... He's back now, but only to get the people from Sonic's world into space. I asked him where everyone else was, and he told me that they were safe and sound on Mars (apparently it's habitable in this world, like the moon... Well, the moon we see from Brooklyn, anyway).  
><em>

Luigi sighed in relief. At least Mario had succeeded. He read on.

_Diary, I... I need to do this. I... I can't believe it... When it comes to order and chaos, I've always been neutral... I'm just good. I'm not lawful like Toad, but I'm not chaotic like Sonic. I fear... I fear I may need to take a turn to the chaotic... Embrace chaos so I can restore the world..._

Luigi had a feeling he knew what that meant. He didn't like it.

_It's been so long... Nearly two years since I last wrote to you, diary. I... I'm sorry to say I've mastered the chaos... And I'm going to need to use it to travel... I can't save my world directly right now. I've discovered that the merger with Sonic's world is more than it seems. Rosalina lied... We aren't from separate planets, we're from different versions of the same planet: Earth. Our Earth, identified as 'the Mushroom World' or 'Plit', has an unusual and extreme aversion to forming alternate timelines... Everyone born here is the only version of themselves in the multiverse, and there are no others like us. At least, not until Sonic and Tails' Earth (sometimes called Mobius) merged with ours. Their world formed a rainbow of alternate timelines twenty years before the merge, for unknown reasons. When the worlds merged, our world gained the ability to form alternate timelines. Right when we came back, I accidentally split the timeline into three... One is the bad future, in one things continued normally (and I believe I actually remember reading this passage in that timeline), and in the other... Even I don't know yet, or how it happened..._

Luigi had a hunch that his older self had mostly left that for his benefit... He couldn't figure out why he'd forget the infromation, though...

He turned the page, coming to the last entry in the diary.

_I've just said goodbye to my friends. Sonic's the same as ever, Mario's busy on Mars, and Tails... Tails just discovered some latent powers of his. I'm definitely not worried about him getting in trouble anymore... His powers will make sure of that. Diary, I'm going to be leaving you here, behind the mirror... I know that I'll find you someday. For now, I bid you farewell... And one last parting note to my younger self: The split all depends on what you hit. You'll know when the time comes._

Luigi stared at the book... He knew all this couldn't happen in just two years... He had to have been gone longer than that. He sighed, tucking the book away in the same place he kept everything else. There was only one way to figure out what was going on, and that was to look for information. Thinking that the flying saucers were probably gone by now, Luigi exited the void beyond the mirror.


	9. Single Biome Dungeon: Part 1

_**DanceDream:** Wow... Nine people... My family only has seven. It's not the planets merging in itself that messed things up - It will be revealed eventually exactly what messed things up. It is a concept introduced far back in this fanfic series, as early as Super Mario Colors... I'm not going to reveal what it is yet, however. He's not trying to save his world - He's making sure that the new version of him and his friends are alright. Peach is going to do something, of that you can be sure.  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** I'm hoping it's going to get better... I have a lot of stuff planned for this.  
><em>

_**Faraday Fan:** I never said anything about the manga or the anime - I was talking about the games. I'm not saying one way or another whether you're right or not, and Tails' power will be revealed eventually.  
><em>

_Let's play a game! It's called guess the theme of the dungeon before I reveal it! And I don't mean musical theme, I mean like fire or pineapples.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Single Biome Dungeon: Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

"... So you get a subscription to Bowser's minion newsletter because... Why?"

"Peach, it's very useful to know what Bowser's planning. Anyway, according to this, the nearest of his dungeons is near the Triumph Forks. You know, that medieval fantasy-themed restaurant a few miles out?"

"I know the one."

"Yeah, he built the dungeon on top of the cliff right above it and painted it a pastel blue... I will never understand Bowser's architectural design choices."

"Neither will I. We'd better get going... You coming, Amy?"

"You bet!"

* * *

><p>"That was... Surprisingly peaceful," Russ said, looking at the dungeon, "And it only took a few minutes."<p>

"Yeah," Peach said, "That's not going to last. You coming in, Russ, or are you staying out here?"

"I'll stay out here, thank you."

"All right... Come on, Amy."

"Right behind you, Peach!"

* * *

><p>Immediately after entering the dungeon, they were plunged into a dark hallway. It took a few minutes, but once their eyes adjusted, they could see little lights on the walls representing stars, and a door twenty feet away.<p>

"What do you think the theme of this dungeon is?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Peach admitted, "But we'll find out soon." The two girls walked up to the door, opened it, and walked through.

Instantly, they were plunged into a stiflingly hot desert landscape. The sun was huge in the black sky, and the rocky gray ground was pockmarked with craters of various sizes as far as the eye could see.

Peach refrained from talking, as there seemed to be very little air there, but motioned for Amy to follow her. The two ran through the desert landscape, though their steps seemed strangely floaty. They soon came across a huge cliff face with various ledges upon it. Peach jumped up towards the first ledge, but to her surprise she jumped twice as high as normal, halfway up the cliff. She motioned for Amy to follow her before jumping straight to the top to find another temple door.

Peach opened the door as Amy jumped to the top, and walked through to find herself in an even more stiflingly hot environment, which was thankfully quite dry. The sky was overcast with strange yellow clouds, and there were dried lava flows everywhere. This place had air, thankfully, but it was extremely thick, almost like water. There was a faint, pungent smell in the air, one she couldn't quite place. Amy followed through the door, and immediately noticed something Peach hadn't.

"Peach! Your dress is on fire!"

"What?" Peach batted at her dress, and the fire went out. Seconds later, it started smoking again.

"... We gotta run," Amy said, "Hang on, Peach!" Amy grabbed Peach's wrist, and zipped through the strange orange landscape as fast as she could run through the air - Which, unfortunately, was less than half her normal speed, but still faster than a car. Within a few minutes, she had to stop running or risk falling into a huge chasm... Holding a river of lava. The door to go deeper into the dungeon was on the other side.

Before their clothes had a chance to start burning again, Peach got an idea. "Your turn to hang on," she said, taking out her (non-Perry) parasol. Peach jumped up, and Amy grabbed her leg. The parasol expanded, with the thick air and extremely hot updrafts from the lava keeping them from falling in. When they landed, their clothes were very close to catching on fire, so they quickly zipped through the door.

They sighed in relief on the other side of the door, having come into a normal-temperature courtyard. The walls were a pastel blue, there was a small battalion of goombas in the center of the courtyard, and everything see quite normal.

"We must be halfway through..." Peach observed, "What were those places?"

"Hello?" One of the goombas asked.

"I don't know," Amy ignored the goomba, "They sure were hot, though. I hope the rest of this place is cool."

"Um, yeah, we-"

Peach interrupted the goomba, "Yeah, me too. It was so weird... Almost like we were in a different world..."

"HELLO? ARMY OF EVIL HERE!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we're getting to that," Amy said, taking out her hammer, "Who wants to be squashed first?"

The goombas scattered, screaming.

"That's what I thought."

Peach and Amy ran to the door on the other side of the courtyard, and stepped through to find a barren desert of red sand, pink sky, with the sun seeming small and far away. It was colder than the last room, and the door was very close by.

That wasn't what was significant about the room, though.

Far in the distance, miles beyond the door, a huge city partially constructed could be seen.

"... What is that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know... Do you think it belongs to Eggman and Bowser?"

"... Probably."

"... It's a bit creepy... Let's just keep going," Peach suggested.

Amy agreed, and they ran through the next door, and immediately plunged into the clouds below.


	10. Single Biome Dungeon: Part 2

_**TatlTails:** Uh... No. Not even close. There is a definite theme to this place, though it might not become apparent for awhile. Also, there is only **one** Zelda reference in the last chapter.  
><em>

_So, anyone figured out the theme?  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Single Biome Dungeon: Part 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As they fell through the strange beige-colored clouds, Peach quickly took out Perry and grabbed Amy's hand.<p>

"What..." Amy said, gasping, "What just happened?"

"I'm..." Peach thought for a moment, "Erm... Actually, I have no idea."

"... Thought so. Hey, what's that?" Amy pointed to a dark shape looming in the clouds.

Working together, the three were able to steer themselves towards the hulking shape. It was soon revealed to be an egocentrically-designed giant space station floating through the seemingly endless clouds. It was metallic, spherical, and had Eggman's face on it.

"Whoa..." Amy said, "It's... It's the Death Egg!"

"... I'll assume that's bad," Peach said, landing in a small opening.

"Yup. Come on," Amy dashed into the airlock.

* * *

><p>The interior of the Death egg was moderately lit and mechanical. Far off in the center of the Death Egg, a huge command tower could be seen. Platforms and catwalks weaved throughout the gargantuan sphere; all leading to the center. Each was fraught with deadly traps and robots, each more dangerous than the one before next.<p>

"... I'm going to take a wild guess and say we need to go to the middle," Perry said.

"... Did your umbrella just talk?"

"Yep. Hiya! I'm Perry. Nice to meetcha."

"Um... Hello..." Amy said.

"Let's just get going," Peach suggested, running off and taking Perry with her.

_"Dooby-dooby doo bah, Dooby-dooby doo bah!"_ Perry sang as Peach and Amy hopped over spikes, dashed along conveyor belts, floated over electrically charged... thingies, showed signs of having potential as traceurs, beating up robots, and generally demolishing certain gender stereotypes, though not nearly to the extent of Daisy.

_"He's a... something something that'll never flinch from the fray!"_

Peach grabbed Amy's arm, and took a leap of faith over a huge gap.

_"He's got more than just mad skill, he's got a... teenage girl and a grill!"_

Amy looked confused at Perry's singing as she smashed through a metal wall with her hammer.

_"And the women swoon, whenever they hear him say-"_

"WILL SOMEONE SHUT THAT INFERNAL SINGING UP!" Eggman's voice screamed from the central tower which they had just reached.

_"Perry! Perry the Parasol!"_

"GAH!" Suddenly, a pipe appeared out of nowhere and sucked the three heroes through it. They were deposited unceremoniously in a circular room with Eggman.

Oh, and he also had a giant mech shaped like an adult female rabbit wearing a long dress.

"... Why do you have a mech shaped like Vanilla?" Amy asked.

"SHUT UP AND DON'T TELL ANYBODY AND YOU CAN LEAVE!" Eggman screamed, blushing.

"... Okay," both girls agreed.

"Alright. ZAP!" Eggman yelled, and a trapdoor opened under Amy and Peach, plunging them straight into a field of floating chunks of ice hovering what seemed to be thousands of miles above yellow-white clouds, so far below that it would have looked like the surface of a planet if not for its huge size and being obviously made of clouds.

Amy and Peach slammed into one of the ice chunks, a rather rough landing. The two sat up, and looked up.

The sky was black, full of stars. The sun could be seen, barely setting over the huge cloud cover below. It seemed small - much smaller than the girls were used to.

"I think I might be figuring out the theme of this dungeon," Peach realized.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "Me too! Let's go, or we won't get to..." Amy giggled at the thought.

"You're so immature," Peach hopped from one chunk to another, easily making the jumps. Amy followed, and within a few minutes of dodging chunks of ice and using them as stepping stones, they'd reached the door to the next part of the dungeon and gone through.

On the other side of the door, the girls fell through green clouds that seemed to have no end.

"... Boring," Amy commented.

"Well, it is-" Peach was cut of by two things: Amy and Perry giggling, and falling through the next door.

The three slammed down onto a wooden ship deck.

Peach groggily got up - these landings couldn't be good for her health - And noticed a few things. First, it was incredibly windy. Second, nothing could be seen except for blue clouds and a few of Bowser's airships as far as the eye could see. Third, it smelled like fart.

"Pee-yew! They should have called this one-" she started giggling uncontrollably, "-instead."

"I find it incredibly immature that you can't get through that name without giggling," Peach said dryly.

"Arr! I found ye, wee lasses!" Peach and Amy turned on the spot to see a goomba dressed as a pirate, "Ye be avoiding me too long, and now I be taking yer electroics and downloading yer music illegally!"

"... Seriously?" Amy asked. She hammered the goomba... which failed miserably, he wasn't even hurt.

"Arr! Yer hammer not be workin' on the likes of me!" Pirate Goomba laughed, "I be invulnerable to yer hammer blows! Wait, what be ye-"

Amy landed on the goomba's head, squashing him.

"Oww... argh, ye found me weakness..." the goomba said faintly. Suddenly, a door appeared out of thin air.

"... That was too easy," Peach commented, walking through the door.

"I know, right?"

Through the door, it was very cold. There were stars in the sky, and the sun couldn't be seen but for a star brighter than the rest. There was a small icy planet of undescribable appearance far below, with a large icy moon half its size.

It was a few seconds before the three realized that they were falling towards the planet. They screamed, not knowing what awaited for them on the cold, cold surface below.


	11. Airytale

_**DanceDream:** Don't worry, I haven't beaten it either. It's 'Perry the Platypus' from Phineas and Ferb... Heh, well, Metal Vanilla... Don't ask. That isn't the theme, but you are closer than everyone else. Actually that's supposed to be a parody of the "don't do digital piracy" message, not actually giving the message out - I have nothing against it. They'll be able to get through without a Dues ex Machina (for now... MU HA HA!)  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** No, it wasn't a Skyward Sword reference... Glad you liked that. No, it's not a Generations-type thing. They've never been to these places before.  
><em>

_**Faraday Fan:** You'll see eventually. I like pizza.  
><em>

_... I've started an N64 Zelda adaptation with Sonic characters. Check it out.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Airytale  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up to find himself in a simple room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all simple sandstone brick, and there was a pedestal in the center. Upon the pedestal rested a... Swirling ball of wind.<p>

Who comes up with these ideas? I mean, seriously, it's really weird, who'd be crazy enough to think of...

... Oh yeah. Nevermind.

_"WHO DARES TRESSPASS ON MY DOMAIN!"_ A ghostly, but oddly familiar, voice echoed through the temple, _"I AM THE MIGHTY - Tails? Uh, Tails, it's not the time, someone's in the temple! Okay, yes, I get it, you wanted to visit me, but as you can see, the younger me is RIGHT THERE, and I have to give him my powers. Yes, I am aware of the paradox, I don't know how it works."_

"... So I'm a spirit guarding some temple in the future," Sonic said, "BORING."

_"It's only part-time, and only one possible future. I do get weekends off to do whatever I want as a ghost,"_ the older Sonic's voice said, _"It's kind of fun messing with Silver, though Blaze (not the one you know) figured me out a long time ago... And sometimes asks me to help prank her brother. Anyway, you're supposed to touch the tornado-sphery-thing. No, I don't know how it works either."_

Sonic ran forward to touch it, and it was absorbed into his body amidst a huge amount of sound.

As the sound died down, he could hear his older self talking, _"... That's a new one, Tails. So, how long you staying today? ... Oh, you're leaving now? Visit soon! But don't kill yourself! Bye, little bro! Sorry about that, Tails was visiting, and well..."_

"... Kill himself?"

_"Oh yeah... You don't know yet... Well, my older self was the one to tell me, so... Well, death is different for Tails. Unlike other people, Tails can just leave the afterlife and return to life right where he left off whenever he wants."_

"... How does that work?"

_"Heck if I know. I... Wait, should I tell you the story of how this future happened?"_

"I've got nothing better to do," Sonic said, sitting down.

_"Well... Alright. When I went to the future, well, this stuff happened. I can't tell you about the adventure you're about to have, because, knowing me, you'll try to change things. Anyway, Mario does get the star powering him stolen - you'll get it eventually, and this happens before you meet back up with him. We went back without managing to recover it, though we did find out who stole it. We had him cornered, and Luigi nearly managed to get the star back at the last second... But just barely failed. What's worse, we didn't know until after we landed back in the past."_

"I see... That's kind of worrisome."

_"Yeah... Well, Mario evacuated as many people as he could off-planet, taking them all to Mars. Not sure how that worked. Luigi started researching how he could save the world, and Tails... Well, died and came back (it's amazing what he managed to survive before it happened, too...), but not instantly like it works with a 1-up, so he started trying to see if he had any other powers. Luigi eventually left, saying good-bye before he did, and Tails went into hiding right afterwards because I asked him to wait until the right moment. Eventually, I was overwhelmed and killed - at 168, mind you, so you have a good amount of time ahead of you."_

"... Well, that's good news, at least..." Sonic said, "... I'm glad Tails is okay... Why did Luigi leave"

_"He didn't tell anyone, saying it was 'the way things were meant to be'. He did say that there were three possibilities; but never said what that meant..."_

"... Huh," Sonic said, scratching his chin, "... Odd. Very odd. Well, I think I've wasted enough of your time... Gotta speed!"

... Wait, he has a chin?

_"Bye, have a good life!"_

"I'll try," Sonic said, dashing out of the door.

He came face to face with a huge city on fire. It seemed strangely familiar, like it was part of a dream he had... Oh well. He took off down the winding road far above the lava below at full speed, zipping past four figures he didn't even notice: One silver, one lavender; and two a further ways down that were both pink.

* * *

><p>Waluigi sat on his thorny throne, twirling his mustache as he talked to his colleague.<p>

"Waluigi isn't sure this plan will work. Waluigi knows you brought him to the future for a headquarters, but is it really possible to do that?"

"Ah ha ha, that's the beauty of it!" the other figure's cold voice laughed, "We can't fail, because it's already happened! You will send them to the future, because they've already arrived! There's no way this stage of the plan can fail. Stage 2 can fail, but won't... A timeline split will be caused, which just furthers our goals whether we win or not!"

"Waluigi likes how you think," A rare compliment from the man in purple.

"Well," the jester said, "We in purple who hate Luigi have to stick together, do we not?"

"WA HA HA HA!" Waluigi laughed... evilly. Yes, let's go with that.

"Ah ha ha ha!" For some reason, the jovial laugh was all the scarier...


	12. Teenage Mutant Sorry, the Koopa Bros

_**Faraday Fan:** Heh heh... Well, there's more to Tails' power than that. All in due time. Dimentio's his name... No, _they_ don't control the Shroobs.  
><em>

**_TatlTails: _**_Thanks. Yeah, it's Wally and the D-Jester. Eh, making fun of myself... Well, you can get a lot of humor from making fun of your own flaws.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Teenage Mutant- Sorry, the Koopa Bros.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Peach and Amy crashed down into the cold wasteland. It hurt, to say the least - It was so insanely cold that there was no snow.<p>

"H-hey," Amy shivered, pointing to a stone building a few hundred yards away, "I-is that o-one of B-bowser's forts?"

"Y-yes," Peach said, "L-let's g-go."

The two ran through the frozen landscape, arriving at the fort within a few seconds. They quickly went through the door, coming into a large stone room that seemed like it probably took up the whole fortress.

"Ahhh," Amy sighed, "This is so much nicer..."

"Well, don't get used to it, girly!" A voice from the shadows in the roof shouted.

"Who's that?" Amy asked, looking around, panicked.

Peach groaned, "Not these jokers..."

Four Koopas wearing bandana-masks and with shells color-coded for convenience dropped from the ceiling. One had a red shell and mask, another had green, another had yellow, and one had black.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Amy asked.

"NO!" Red shouted.

"No, really, I think I saw you on a TV Show... I think you're named after famous artists or something..."

"NO WE AREN'T!" Red yelled.

"And we're not shallow parodies either!" Green added.

"SHUT UP GREEN!" All of his brothers reprimanded him.

"Geez..."

"Now that that's through with... Let's get ready to... BATTLE!"

Curtains dropped from the ceiling, covering the room.

**BATTLE START!**

When the curtains pulled up, a wooden stage which the combatants were standing on was revealed. The audience cheered.

"What the heck?" Amy exclaimed, looking around.

"HA HA!" Red yelled, "Now you see my plan! We will force you to fight in... A TURN-BASED BATTLE!"

**_Princess Peach:_**_ HP: 10/10 / POW: 1 / DEF: 1 / FP: 10/10 / SP: 1_

_**_Amy Rose:_**_ HP: 5/5 / POW: 3 / DEF: 0 / FP: 5/5__

_**_Ninjakoopa:_**_ HP: 5/5 / POW: 1 / DEF: 1 (Each)  
><em>_

__Princess Peach's Turn  
><em>_

Peach selected the jump commanded, and jumped on the Red Ninjakoopa in back, dropping his defense to 0.

_Amy Rose's Turn_

Amy slammed her hammer down on Green, reducing his HP to 3.

_Koopa Bros' Turn_

Each of the three remaining Koopa Bros curled up into their shells and slammed into both Peach and Amy. They couldn't pierce Peach's defense, but each dealt 1 Heart Point of damage to Amy, reducing her HP to 2. Red got up, and issued an order to the other three.

_Princess Peach's Turn_

Peach reviewed her options. She could jump, use Perry, use an item (Amy might need healing), or use a Special Move. She selected the special move, and found that the only ones she had availible were Focus (builds star power) and Refresh (restores HP and FP... _Yeah, that's the one to use,_ she thought). She used Refresh, dropping her SP to 0 but restoring 5 HP and FP to each of them.

_Amy Rose's Turn_

Amy had an idea, and began charging up for a spin-dash. Unfortunately for her, that cost her the use of her turn.

_Koopa Bros' Turn_

In succession, each Koopa Bro jumped on another: Green on bottom; then Yellow, then Black, and Red on top. "Time to show you our special move!" Red exclaimed, as all four retreated into their shells. They started spinning faster and faster, before shooting off towards Peach and Amy. Peach took 3 damage, reducing her HP to 7. Amy took 4 damage, which dropped her down to just one Heart Point.

_Princess Peach's Turn_

"Amy!" Peach screamed, "Hold on..." She took out a mushroom, and used it on Amy to restore her HP to 5.

_Amy Rose's Turn_

Amy released her spindash, which allowed her to do 2 damage to each Ninjakoopa, and flip them all over to drop their defenses to 0. This left Green with 1 HP and the rest with 3.

_Koopa Bros' Turn_

All four Koopa Bros tried and failed to get up.

_Princess Peach's Turn_

Peach jumped on the Green Ninjakoopa, dropping his HP to 0 for a KO._  
><em>

_Amy Rose's Turn_

Amy jumped up and Homing-Attacked each of the Koopa Bros in quick succession, dropping all of their HP to 0 and using up all of her Flower Points. The audience cheered again, refilling Peach's SP.

**BATTLE WON!**

"... No! How could you beat us?" Red asked, aghast.

"... That was a really stupid fight," Amy voiced her opinion, "Why did you think that would work?"

"Because... Because... Aw, shoot, let's just get out of here, guys." Red pulled out a red potion in a beaker and threw it at the wall, creating a red door. The Ninjakoopas dashed through.

Amy and Peach waited for a few minutes, but the door didn't disappear.

"... I think we're supposed to go through," Perry said.

"Oh... Right!" Peach and Amy ran through the door, coming out into a bare, dimly-lit room... With a blue key in the center. Peach held the key over her head.

**DA NA NA NAAH!  
><strong>

**You got the SPACE KEY!  
><strong>

**Now you can unlock one of the locks on Mario's door!**

"... What was that?" Amy asked.

"Dunno," Peach said. Suddenly, the world went white, and the two were suddenly outside the dungeon standing next to Russ T.

"... I'll assume it went well."

"You bet!" Amy exclaimed, "Now, let's go unlock that door!"

With that, the unlikely heroes set off for Mario's house.


	13. Tails of a Fox

**_TatlTails: _**_Thanks. Yeah, it's Wally and the D-Jester. Eh, making fun of myself... Well, you can get a lot of humor from making fun of your own flaws.  
><em>

_... DanceDream, where be ye? Do you still have other final exams?  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Tails of a Fox**

* * *

><p>Unlike Mario, Tails did not have the luxury of staying awake within the vortex.<p>

Unlike Mario, Tails was not considered a threat by the 'qoxxs-apbomh' inhabitants.

Unlike Sonic, Tails did not arrive in a sanctuary of safety.

Unlike Sonic, Tails did not immediately gain new and useful abilities.

Unlike Luigi, Tails had no quick way of getting away.

Unlike Luigi, Tails had nowhere to hide.

Unlike his friends, Tails was captured.

* * *

><p>Tails woke up to a bright light being shined in his face. He tried to get up, but found that he was strapped to a table in an odd, hospital-like room.<p>

"Yjr dinkrvy jsd seslrmf," This was said by a strange, mushroom-shaped purple creature facing away from Tails and talking to another one.

"Um, excuse me?"

The mushroom ignored Tails, and continued talking in its strange language, "Yrdyd jsbr mpy nrrm snar yp fryrtzomr og yjr dinkrvy od zsar pt grzsar. Dinkrvy'd dlom sqqrstd yp nr ozqrmrytsnar, pmau git smf dsaobs dszqard jsbr qtpbrm qpddonar yp vpaarvy. Rggptyd yp fodvpbrt jpe dinkrvy'd ysoad saape gaohjy jsbr tryitmrf mp trdiayd, sqqrstd yp nr dpzr dpty pg ytsmdgptzsyopm zshov. Gityjrt dyifu eoaa nr trwiotrf."

"Drr yp oy yjsy er fodvpbrt jpe oy eprld. Og upi'aa rcvidr zr, O'z hpomh hry dpzr qoxxs."

"Uiz, qoxxs," The first creature said cheerfully, as the second left.

"... Why am I strapped to a table?"

"Nrvsidr upi'tr s yrdy dinkrvy, hrmoid."

"... Sorry, I don't speak... Uh, that."

"Pg vpitdr upi fpm'y. Upi'tr sm omgrtopt nromh."

"... It sounds like you just insulted me... Why?" Tails asked, "Did I hurt you while I was asleep? I'm sorry if I did..."

"... Dinkrvy sqqrstd yp nr lomf," the mushroom said, writing something in a nonsensical language down on its clipboard.

"... Can I go? I need to find my friends..."

"Mp!"

"... I think that means no. Does it?"

The creature sighed, "Urd, oy zrsmd mp, upi ofopy."

"... I think you insulted me again... Is there something you want from me?" Tails asked, "Are there other patients here? I can help if there are! Make it easier for you!"

"... Gomr," the creature said, letting Tails go, "Mp gimmu nidomrdd!"

"... I'll assume you don't want me to do anything stupid,"

The creature nodded, exasperated.

"Alright, I won't," Tails grinned, "So, how can I help?"

The mushroom creature led Tails out of the room into a hallway.

* * *

><p>After the second mushroom creature had gotten some pizza and returned to Waluigi's throne room to inform him of everything that had gone on with the subject, Waluigi had a few things to say.<p>

"So... You found Tails, then, Dr. Shroob... Interesting," Waluigi mused, "I'm pretty sure Tails is a girl, but it's kind of hard to tell, as you've discovered. Make sure she doesn't escape. If she does, she'll find Sonic, Mario, and Luigi, and take us down."

"Urd, Zsdyrt Esaioho," Dr. Shroob said, "Epiaf upi aolr dpzr qoxxs?"

"Does it have eggplant?"

"Urd."

"Give it to Waluigi!" Dr. Shroob gave the Eggplant-covered pizza he had to Waluigi, which Waluigi promptly started eating in a very gross way. Dr. Shroob seemed to want to vomit, but quickly ran out of the room.

"Must you eat it like that?" the jester in the shadows asked.

"Must you hide in the shadows?" Waluigi asked, "Everybody knows who you are. Maybe the author just thinks he can't describe you very well."

Shut up, Waluigi.

"Yes, I must," the jester in the shadows said, "After all, what's a story without a bit of mystery?"

... He's Dimentio, by the way.

"The author just told everyone who you are."

"... He did, did he?" Dimentio asked, coming out of the shadows to reveal his purple-and-yellow jester's outfit, his two-shaded mask, and his smile.

... His very creepy smile.

"Well, fine," Dimentio said, "I thought Tails was a boy."

"Waluigi is pretty sure she's a girl," Waluigi said through a mouthful of eggplant, "She has a high-pitched voice, looks very androgynous, and is voiced by a girl."

"I heard mention that Tails is merely eight years old. In addition, Mario's voice is even higher pitched than Tails', if you've noticed."

"Shut up or Waluigi will throw pizza in your face."

"... My my, touchy," Dimentio laughed, "No need for that. Now, Tails will make perfect bait for Mario or Luigi to fall into our hands... We must get a hint out to them; and trick them into the extraction chamber..."

"Waluigi asks why there is a chamber for extraction."

"I don't know," Dimentio admitted, "It was Elder Princess Shroob's idea."

"Of course... Miss high-and-mighty, 'STUPID MUSHROOM HEADS!'. Hypocrite."

"You had better not let her hear you say that."

"Bah. Waluigi can just read a few lines ahead in the fan fiction. She can't surprise him!"

"My friend, sometimes I question your sanity."

* * *

><p><em>... Yes, Waluigi got it wrong. And the Shroobs can't tell. Don't think about it too hard.<br>_


	14. Reunited

_... **DanceDream**? Is everything okay?  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** Yeah, it might be. I'll translate a bit of it: The first part of the long part is one of the Shroob doctors telling the other that tests are unable to determine if Tails is male or female. I don't know what you mean by 'one letter before the right one, then one after for the next', sorry. Waluigi and Dimentio will be featured in this chapter, too!  
><em>

_Alright, I have a TVTropes page for this fic. I want all of you to tell me the most awesome, funny, or heartwarming parts from all three fics... Crowning moments.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Reunited  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Mario was running through the city, he crashed through the wall of a random building. He coughed, and looked around the (now debri-filled) room. There was a large mirror on one wall, that was remarkably unbroken. Luigi suddenly walked out of the mirror carrying a book.<p>

After a heartfelt reunion, Luigi had a comment.

"... Well... That certainly seemed like a contrived coincidence. Glad you're back, bro."

"Same to you, bro," Mario said in reply, "What's with the book?"

"Oh... Well, it's a diary left by older me... About this future... You're going to lose your power..."

"Me? Lose my power?" Mario laughed, "That's ridiculous!"

"Ah ha ha, maybe not as ridiculous as it may seem."

Mario turned on the spot to see Dimentio and Waluigi standing side by side.

"Well well well, I should have known," Mario laughed again, "A fool and a pathetic man in purple, and I'm not saying who's who, trying to take my power. Well, guess what? I'm Super Mario. Let's get this battle started!"

A curtain fell down, covering the area.

**BATTLE START!**

"What the heck?" Waluigi asked as the curtain came up again to reveal a stage and audience.

"... A turn based battle," Dimentio mused, "How... Amusing..."

**_Mario:_**_ HP: 75/75 / POW: 8 / DEF: 0 / FP: 30/30 / SP: 8_

**_Luigi:_**_ HP: 90/90 / (Jump) _POW: 12_ / (Other) POW: 6 / DEF: 2 / FP: 35/35 / SP: 8_

**_Dimentio:_**_ HP: 100/100 / POW: 6 / DEF: 0  
><em>

_**_Waluigi:_**_ HP: 5/5 / POW: 1 / DEF: 5  
><em>_

"Waluigi says that's not fair!" Waluigi yelled, "Fight us for real!"_  
><em>

**BATTLE END!**

"If you say so," Mario said, grinning, "I prefer being able to speed blitz anyway." He jumped up, and made successive rapid punches to Waluigi's stomach, knocking the man out.**  
><strong>

"So..." Mario said, grinning at Dimentio, "Ready to duke it out?"

"Why not?" Dimentio laughed a cold, mirthless laugh, "I will enjoy this..."

"So will I," Mario leapt up, and came down towards Dimentio in a ground pound. Dimentio snapped his fingers, dodging out of the way. Mario tossed a few fireballs at him, to the same effect.

"So," Mario said, throwing a fireball up and down in his hand, "That's how it's gonna be, eh? You just gonna dodge all my attacks?"

"Ah ha ha," Dimentio said, "Your words grate on my ears, like two boys shaped like their initials being bored during summer vacation!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Mario said, "Anyway... Try and dodge this!" A crystal star rose from Mario, its many facets shining in iridescent colors.

"Ah ha... Huh?" The star glowed, and the ground started shaking, "What the..."

"Stay close, Luigi!" Mario shouted, "This is gonna be big!"

"Wh- What is this?" Dimentio asked, one of the few times he showed fear.

"I call it..." Mario smirked, "_Supernova_."

The star seemed to suck all the sound and color from the world, before...

**BOOM.  
><strong>

It was as if space itself had exploded, the light was so bright and the sound so loud. The shockwave spread throughout the city, knocking down many insecure structures.**  
><strong>

As the world faded back into view, Mario felt a sharp pain before falling unconscious.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed evilly, holding a glowing yellow star above his head, "I anticipated this! Ah ha ha, yes, like ants building an anthill! I knew that Mario would attempt something, though I must say I underestimated your brother's power, Luigi. But it's too late! I have his star!"

"His star?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, you don't know what this is?" Dimentio asked, "Well, then, I suppose you won't mind if I do _this_!" He snapped his fingers, and the star flew over to Waluigi's unconscious form. Waluigi started glowing as the star spun around him, until finally waking up as it fused with him.

"... Waluigi feels... Powerful," Waluigi flexed his muscles, "Come at me, Luigi!"

"If you say so," Luigi rushed at Waluigi full speed, and tried to let of a roundhouse kick.

Waluigi blocked it, knocking Luigi backwards, "Wa ha ha!"

"What the-" Luigi said, before trying to punch Waluigi. Waluigi blocked him again.

"Waluigi is too fast for you now!"

Luigi zipped forward, throwing several hundred punches every second.

"... Ow," Waluigi said, massaging his body, "Wasn't quite prepared for that... But, still, Waluigi is undefeated! Take Waluigi away, Dimentio."

"Good-bye, Luigi," Dimentio said, "Give your brother my regards... AH HA HA HA!"

Luigi jumped up, but Dimentio snapped his fingers to teleport himself and Waluigi away a millisecond before Luigi would have smashed his face in with his foot.

"Lu... Luigi?" Mario said faintly, "I feel so weak..."

Luigi ran over to his brother, and picked him up, holding him an his arms and hugging him, "I'm here... It'll be okay, bro... It'll be okay..."

"I know," Mario managed a smile before falling back to sleep, "I trust you, Luigi..."


	15. Let Me Tell You a Story: Part 1

_**DanceDream:** Dance Recitals? Yay, summer! I'm glad you thought that was funny. It... Might mean Mario is out of commission, you'll see. Luigi will do what he can. Yeah, I've played the game, got it on my laptop. Well, it's... You should probably look it up. It's hard to explain. My fan fiction is listed as 'Adventures of Mario And Sonic'. Please don't give up - I kind of want to see what you have to say.  
><em>

_**Fyre Red:** Well, try to figure it out... No, Tails isn't a girl. He's a Tails. Waluigi just _thinks_ he's a girl, but he's wrong... And I think the little fox would be more than a little disturbed if that was the case... That was just ninja turtles and Paper Mario - I have not made ANY references to Pokemon other than what Mario games themselves do, and most likely never will.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Let Me Tell You a Story: Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once the four heroes reached Mario's House, Peach unlocked one of the padlocks, and put the key in her pocket.<p>

"So... Now what?" Peach asked.

Russ took out a piece of paper, "Let's see... The next dungeon is located... Huh... It's a mile east from 'Alex Kidd's Hero-for-Hire'. Any clue where that is?"

"I know where it is!" Amy exclaimed happily, "We can probably get there before sundown."

"Joy," Peach said, deadpan, "I wish I could just skip all that walking and be there instantly"

* * *

><p>The sun set on the horizon as the three took in Alex Kidd's Hero-for-Hire. It was a small, simple building in the middle of a vast, grassy, plain; and didn't seem to get much traffic.<p>

"What the heck just happened?" Peach asked, looking around.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, "You haven't said anything for the past ten hours... You just kind of followed us around in a daze. Oh, well, this place is closed, anyway, it's 8 PM. Let's camp here, agreed?"

The other two agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Day<strong>... I mean,** Day 4**

Peach yawned, waking up with the sun, "Get up, sleepyheads!" She said cheerfully.

"Sonic..." Amy snored, before getting up, "SONIC GOT SENT INTO A SUCKY VORTEX THINGY!"

"... Yes, we're aware," Russ T grouched, "Now, are we going to go over to the dungeon place or not?"

"We are!" Amy screeched, and immediately ran towards the rising sun.

Peach ran after her, not slowing down for Russ at all.

"... Am I just gonna get left behind?" Russ asked the wind. The wind blew a raspberry at him, forcing him to clean his face of the delicious pulverized fruit. He sighed, ate the raspberry, and ran after Amy and Peach.

... Of course, they'd already recklessly entered the dungeon before he got there.

* * *

><p>"... Peach?" Amy asked, looking at the scene before her, "What happened to your castle?"<p>

"... I don't know," Peach admitted. She recognized this landscape instantly; it was, after all, where she grew up.

She had a distinct feeling that it wasn't _when_, though. Her castle was... Different, smaller. The lake near her castle was much smaller than she remembered, and Toad Town was just a little village... Not that it was a particularly large town anyway, but it was still supposed to be much larger than this... Normally, it would reach all the way to their current location.

It was the middle of the night, and the only sounds to be heard were that of Toads partying in one of the homes... Far off, the castle, a lone pine tree could be seen on a hill, surrounded by flowers... And a small child in white clothes was sitting under the tree.

"... Now I know," Peach said solemnly, "Follow me." She started walking towards the pine tree.

"What is it?" Amy asked, catching up.

"What's going on?" Perry asked, worried.

"You don't want to know," Peach replied, "Just... Be quiet... The girl we're going to see... She's had a rough time..."

Amy and Perry stayed silent throughout the journey to the tree.

The trio finally reached the tree, the child in view... The child was a young girl with a small crown on her head, a plain white nightdress, and silvery-blonde hair. She looked up at the noise of Peach walking through the flowers.

"Who... Who are you?"

"A friend," Peach smiled sadly, "I... I just have something I want to say... Trust in the stars, and always try to make everyone happy... Keep moving forward, but never forget the past... I have to go now. Good-bye." And with that, Peach walked back to Amy, and motioned for her to follow her to the castle

"Who was that?" Amy asked once they were out of earshot, "What were you doing?"

"Helping a friend," Peach answered simply, before the world flashed white, and the scene before them changed...

* * *

><p>When the white faded away, Peach, Perry, and Amy found themselves in a seaside town... Amy and Perry didn't recognize it, but Peach recognized it immediately... And noticed the shadow falling over the sky.<p>

"Perry, I need you to turn into a submarine, and get us as far out to sea as you can," Peach said, "Now."

"Wait, why?"

"There's no time to waste!" Peach yelled, "I wish there was, but there isn't! We need to get out of this town, NOW!"

"Alright, alright," Perry said, turning into a submarine.

Peach grabbed Amy, and shoved her into Perry. She pushed him into the water, and hopped in after Amy, allowing Perry to close his hatch and zip away from the land as quickly as he could.

"... This is cramped," Amy said, her back smushed against the window of the yellow submarine.

"Sorry," Peach said, "But..."

There was a great rumbling. Amy looked out the window to see the town they'd just been in crumbling... Falling under the ocean, never to rise again.

"... W-what?" Amy asked, shocked.

"I'll tell you everything later," Peach affirmed, as a light flashed once more...


	16. Let Me Tell You a Story: Part 2

_**DanceDream:** And also thinking things through for the win... Take note of some things I do. Try to spot foreshadowing. Also, check out my Sonic's Ocarina story. Leaning on the fourth wall would be this, I think. Rosalina was shown as a young child in her storybook. No, it wasn't Bowser - That was a thousand years before Bowser was born. Good luck. I'll try and keep it up. Did you check out TVTropes? Did you find my page?  
><em>

_**Fyre Red:** No, I don't think Tails would hurt Waluigi... I'm quite sure the little fox would be creeped out, though. Peach isn't quite that old. 'Bye-bye! See you next chapter!' to you, too... Which is now, I guess.  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** It's alright... Phineas and Ferb, yep. Glad you liked it. Yep, there's a Zelda reference in there. Heh heh.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

****Let Me Tell You a Story: Part 2****

* * *

><p>Amy, Peach, and Perry re-appeared in a vast plan that looked like a flower garden. It was empty apart from the standard floating blocks (though they looked a bit different), and the occasional Shy Guy.<p>

"... What was that?" Amy asked, "Where are we?"

"This is Yoshi's Island," Peach stated, "And as for what that was... I believe this 'dungeon' has us time traveling to key points in the history of the Mushroom Kingdom, in order of their occurrence... That was Old Rogueport we just saw destroyed... One thousand years before the present. There was a great evil demon... Four heroes tried to stand up to her, but only managed to seal her... And with her last bit of power, she sunk the town and cursed the four heroes. Just a few months ago, Mario opened the seal and beat her once and for all..."

"... Whoa. Heavy..."

"... Yes," Peach agreed, "And now... I know where and when we are. This is the day I was born... Come, we must hide."

Amy followed Peach to hide in some bushes. Just as they did so, a green Yoshi came running onto the scene, stopping to look around. There were two babies on his back: One which was obviously Peach herself, and an older baby that was wearing Mario's hat. Before the Yoshi had a chance to notice them, it dashed off in another direction.

"I thought Mario was from another dimension," Amy said.

"He is, it seems..." Peach trailed off, "No one truly knows who or what the Mario Brothers are, where they came from. There are six or seven different stories about how they came to be, each highly contradictory of the others... And yet, each has significant amounts of evidence behind it. They're an enigma."

"Yeah, Sonic and Tails are kind of like that..." Amy said, "All anyone knows about Sonic is that he's from Christmas Island, and Tails... He's kind of just been there."

"I see," Peach nodded, "Knowing how these things work, this is either the last or second-to-last time period we will visit."

A flash of white engulfed their vision.

* * *

><p>Amy Rose and Princess Peach reappeared in a firey city... One readers of this fanfic will recognize by now, so I shan't describe it here, but it was certainly a sight to see for the two.<p>

"Whoa... What happened here?" Amy asked, "Where are we?"

"I think... I think this is a bad future," Peach said.

Suddenly, a flash of blue zipped past them, leaving a gust of wind in its wake.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled, but the hedgehog was moving too fast to hear her.

"... Well, we know where they are now," Peach said, "At least to an extent... We need to find out where and when we are..." She ran in the direction Sonic had come from, Amy following behind.

"Is that a good idea?" Amy asked, "What if Sonic was running from... Never mind."

"Exactly," Peach said, "Now..."

"HEY! Who are you?" Peach looked up to see a floating, silver hedgehog glowing with cyan energy.

"I am Princess Peach, and this is Amy Rose. We are lost time travelers. Would you kindly tell us the current date and our location."

"Peach? I've heard of you... Last princess of the Mushroom Kingdom before... Oh, wait, shouldn't have said that. Um, how old are you right now? Anyway, I'm Silver."

"Seventeen."

"... Oh, um... Well, currently, you're 200 years in the future... I don't actually know what this city used to be called, but it shouldn't be a hard place to find..." Silver trailed off.

"Silver?" A female purple cat in a coat ran onto the scene, "Are you screaming about the lack of usefulness of certain actions again?"

"No!" Silver protested, "I don't do that that much!"

"I'm going to try and hit you with a-"

"IT'S NO- Shut up, Blaze."

"... Okay..." Peach said, "... I think we'll be going now."

Amy and Peach ran off, and were quickly engulfed in a white light.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

A sphere, a cube, and a television touched down on a small, grassy planet. The sphere and the cube, red/black and yellow/black respectively, opened into two robots.

"Well, this is an unusual coincidence," Orbot said, taking in the landscape.

"Mp oy'd mpy. Oy'd Brtu rcqrvyrf sd s msttsyobr frbovr," Cubot replied.

"I'm not going to pretend I have any clue what you just said."

A shadow appeared behind Cubot and Orbot. They turned around to come face-to-face with...

"ANNIHILATE!"

* * *

><p><em>... Alright, who all has figured out how the Shroob's language works?<em>


	17. I'm Not Nice

_**DanceDream:** Well, there's the Brooklyn one (which is in all forms of media), the one from Yoshi's Island, and several from attempts at a Japanese animated series. It'll all work out eventually. Some stuff happens, yes... Good. That means you can also translate the shroobs and see what I slipped in there. You'll see what Omega's for... Did you find the website, or my page?  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** Well, expected, but, yes, you cracked it. Try to translate the previous stuff. Is that the theme? Or is the theme somewhat different? IT'S NO USE!  
><em>

_**Fyre Red:** You really should try to translate it. I'm not too fond of romance myself.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**I'm Not Nice  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Amy Rose asked, looking around the large, mechanized room, "More importantly, when are we?"<p>

"Oh ho ho ho ho - gack! cough!" Eggman's voice said, though he was nowhere to be seen, "You're back in the present, but, now, I fear you will have to pay the price for sharing that I have a mech shaped like Vanilla over the internet!"

"... We didn't do anything."

"Why did you have a mech shaped like Vanilla, anyway?" Amy asked.

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" Eggman roared, "Now, you will pay the price... Prepare to fight... YOURSELVES!"

Duplicates of Amy and Peach materialized in the center of the room. The only thing to discern them from the real thing was their coloration: The parts of Peach's dress which were usually light pink were dark pink, and vice versa; while Amy's dress was white with red trim.

"And, no, I did NOT take this idea from a TV Show about superheroes! Have a good time being beaten up by yourselves! OH HO HO HO HO!"

"... Bet you he did," Peach said.

"I'm not taking that bet, I think you're right," Amy said, "It's probably a bad idea to fight ourselves, with the whole 'same strengths, same weaknesses' thing, so you take my doppelganger, and I'll take yours."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Peach vs Amy-Doppel<strong>

Peach took out her normal parasol, and twirled it around, "So... you're Amy's doppelganger, I see."

"He'll never love you..." the Amy clone said, "All he cares about is running... He'll never be your boyfriend..."

"I see that you're programmed to use psychological weapons too," Peach said, smirking, "... Well, I'm not Amy Rose."

Peach smacked not-Amy with her parasol, only to have it blocked by the clone's hammer.

"I see you're not bad at fighting," Peach said, attempting another hit to have it blocked again, "Though, I, for one, really doubt flynning is going to get us anywhere." She ducked down, knocking Amy over with a sweeping kick.

"He likes Tails better than you... He'll never take you on a date... He'll never marry you..."

"Again, not going to work," Peach said. She jumped up, and brought the parasol down in her version of a ground pound.

"... No... Sonic... Not..." The doppelganger started to spark, but got up and hit Peach with its hammer.

Peach went flying through the air, but was able to stop herself from hitting the ground using her parasol... And then stopped floating, slamming her parasol down on the clone's head from above, causing it to explode.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy vs Peach-Doppel<strong>

Amy wasted no time in smacking the Peach doppelganger's parasol away with her hammer.

"What's the point? Bowser will keep kidnapping you... Mario won't always win... How can you keep going?"

Amy slammed her hammer down on the doppelganger's head.

"All this constant kidnapping can't be good for you. Mario doesn't love you... Not like Bowser does. Why not just give in to him?"

The robot was hit by a rapidly spinning hammer, and was flung to the nearby wall. Amy dashed forward, smashing the robot to pieces with an even bigger hammer.

"Shoddy evil knockoff," Amy said, putting her hammer away, "Stupid psychological challenges, too. I'm not so sure Peach is that easily corruptible."

* * *

><p>"... WHAT?" Eggman's voice screamed, "How did you... HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT! Gah! You were supposed to fight yourselves!"<p>

"And lose?" Amy asked, "... Seriously? We're not idiots. It was pretty easy to figure out how to win: By not fighting yourself."

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT SMART!"

"... That's insulting," Peach said, "Just give us the green key."

"... Fine," said key dropped out of the top of the room. Peach walked over and picked it up.

**DA NA NA NAAH!  
><strong>

**You got the TIME KEY!  
><strong>

**Now you can unlock one of the locks on Mario's door!**

"... There it is again," Amy said.

"Eh, don't think about it too hard," Peach said, "... Now we have to walk all the way back to Mario's house. I kind of wish we could just skip to when we get there..."

Nothing happened.

"... It worked last time," Peach walked out of the door in the back of the room, Amy close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

As the sun rose on a new day, Peach, Amy, Perry and Russ T. warped to Mario's home. Amy unlocked the second lock, and turned to Russ T for the final location.

"... Let's see..." Russ said, looking at his map, "We need to... Huh. The final dungeon is... Under your castle, Princess..."

"What?" Peach snatched the map from Russ, "It is! It's... Oh my. How did they get in there... This is bad..."

"What?" Amy Rose asked, "What is it?"

"They've found the most secret chamber of my castle."


	18. Not So Super

_... Did something happen, **DanceDream**?  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** Glad you like it. It's not the Dark Star room, it's... Something else.  
><em>

_**Fyre Red:** Cool. No, it's the TIME Key. It was rather the intention to sound awkward... I think you mean 'O jsbr dsmf om zu dpvld,' and that's kind of not cool.  
><em>

_I've started playing Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Haven't gotten to the Flash yet, unfortunately.  
><em>

_Sorry for short chapter, but there wasn't much to cover.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Not So Super  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luigi slowly walked through the city, carrying his sleeping brother. What would he do now? What had Dimentio done to Mario? Something... Wasn't right. Mario never lost so easily...<p>

... Then again, hadn't Dimentio died? How was he back... Last time, it seemed to have been time travel but... He couldn't be... Unless...

_Dimentio played us all like chess pieces_, Luigi realized, _He relied on what we could do, planned ahead... He meant for all of this to happen... If we are to beat him, then... I don't know... What can we do, when he anticipates our every move?_

Luigi sighed, before gripping Mario tighter and leaping to another road above the abyss of lava below. It would not do to make himself easily accessible to enemies... Especially with Mario in the state he was in.

Progress through the city was slow... Luigi just couldn't muster up the courage to run... Dimentio... What had Dimentio done to his brother?

Luigi sighed, and continued the slow walk through the city.

"Appl! Yjrtr Yjru str!"

Suddenly, a group of familiar, purple, mushroom-headed aliens surrounded the brothers and pointed ray guns at them.

"... Shroobs," Luigi growled, "What're you doing here? I thought I took care of you for good..."

"Eraa, upi ertr etpmh!" A Shroob that seemed to be the leader said, "Er'tr nsvl, smf nryyrt yjsm rbrt! Upit vtuomh epm'y dsbr upi yjod yomr!"

"I didn't need it to save myself then," Luigi said halfheartedly, "And I won't need to now. Take this!"

He thrust his hand out, and a spark of electricity appeared before fizzling out.

The Shroobs looked at each other, and began laughing.

"What the..." Luigi tried again, to the same result.

"Js, Js! Jr's dp iqdry snpiy jod ntpyjrt apdomh jod qpertd, jr vsm'y gohjy tohjy!"

"... So that's what he did..." Luigi trailed off.

"Luigi?" Mario said weakly as he woke up, "What's going on?

"Shroobs!"

"Shroobs?" Mario smirked, picking himself up off of the ground, "This'll be fun!"

"But, Mario, they-"

"ER fofm'y fp smuyjomh! Fozrmyop fof!"

"Oh, he did, did he?" Mario grinned, "Well, I guess I'll just have to put and end to that."

"Qtrqstr gpt nsyyar!"

"Rather an unfair fight, don't you think?" Mario said.

"Urd. Dp upi djpiaf kidy dsbr upitdrag yjr yjpinar smf dittrmfrt."

"Never said how it was unfair," Mario smirked, "Nobody can handle both of us! Let's go, Luigi!"

Luigi's eyes went wide, "Umm..." He rushed forward and grabbed Mario, "bye-see-you-later-gotta-go!" Luigi crouched down and jumped straight up, and then used the wall jump between two skyscrapers to reach the top. He ran as quickly as he could, jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper.

"What the heck, Luigi?" Mario yelled over the wind, "I could have taken them!"

"No, you can't!" Luigi said, "Mario, do you even know what Dimentio did to you?"

"Heck if I care."

"Mario, Dimentio _stole your powers_ and gave them to _Waluigi_!"

"Since when have I-"

"Hang on!" Luigi jumped off the skyscraper they were currently on, falling towards a long, winding road below. He slammed down on the ground, causing the road to shake.

"Ooh..." Mario said, shaken, "... Well, that was uncomfortable."

Suddenly, a flash of blue zipped by.

"Sonic!" Luigi took chase as quickly as he could. He couldn't quite catch up with Sonic, but he did manage to catch Sonic's attention.

"Luigi?" Sonic slowed down to run next to Luigi, "Mario? Luigi, why are you carrying Mario?"

"Sonic, Mario-" Luigi was interrupted by an explosion behind him, "... On second thought, run. We'll find a safe place to discuss this."

"Might be a good idea," Sonic said amidst another explosion, "Wonder what's causing all the explosions..."

* * *

><p>Tails smiled as he played with the young Shroobs.<p>

"... Yjsy yjomh od dpzryjomh radr, odm'y oy?" One of the adult Shroobs asked another.

"... Oy od. Oy fprdm'y lmpe er'tr oyd rmrzord, dp oy sddizrd er'tr gtormfd..."

"Od yjsy s nsn yjomh?"

"Mpy trsaau, gpt id. Oy epm'y aolr oy, yjpihj."

"O ozshomr mpu."

"Hey guys," Tails got up, walking over to them, "Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Mpyjomh pg upit vpmvrtm."

"... Oh, right, can't understand a word you're saying," Tails said, "... Well, I'm going to go wash up now..." He left the room happily.

"Djpiaf er yraa oy yp trzpbr oy'd ersqpmd dppm?"

"Oy jsd _ersqpmd_?"

"Urd."

"... Ejsy fp upi yjoml yjr smdert od?"

"... Urd."

"Urq."


	19. The Secret Chamber

_**DanceDream:** Wow... That's quite a bit... Sorry for the bad things. They'll get through this... They always do. Not what I was thinking, but... It is an idea... Well, he does seem to keep things hidden in his tails, and consider that two of the Shroob's greatest enemies were babies capable of producing hammers the size of themselves from nowhere. Talk to you soon... I've already got some of the next chapter written.  
><em>

_**Fyre Red:** Something about socks. Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Wait and see... Which is shorthand for I have no idea how to answer this and it depends on your perspective.  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** Stinks, huh? Glad you think Mario was funny. Alright, then. Well, let's see what you think... I think it really starts picking up next chapter, though.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**The Secret Chamber  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Peach ran determinedly towards her castle.<p>

How had Bowser found that chamber? She'd never found it... Not even the Mario Brothers had ever been able to find it.

Amy followed close behind, dragging Russ with her.

"... How exactly are you girls so fast, anyway?"

He didn't get an answer.

Peach knocked on the door to her castle.

Toadsworth opened the door, looking quite disheveled and unhappy. He perked up immediately upon seeing the princess.

"Princess! You've returned! Does this mean that Master Mario is alright?"

"No," Peach said sadly, "Toadsworth, there's another reason we're here."

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"I don't know if he's lying or not, but..." Peach took a deep breath, "Bowser claims to have found the secret chamber... The one where the most powerful magics in the kingdom are kept."

"He..." Toadsworth got a strange look on his face, "Follow me. Now. Quietly. Close your eyes, too, and hold hands... This location cannot fall into the wrong hands."

They did so, and walked in silence for a few minutes as Toadsworth led them to the room. Finally, they stopped, and even Peach didn't know where they were.

"You may open your eyes now."

They were in a hallway lit with brightly shining spheres floating in the air. Along the walls were a few doors of varying styles and sizes. At the end of the hall was a translucent pillar of light.

"We're far under the castle... In fact, this room is only accessible by a one-way warp door. The exit is at the end of the hall, and it simply puts you in the main room of the castle. Do not enter it before you have found what you need."

Peach nodded, "Everyone pick a door. Let's find this quickly."

* * *

><p>Peach picked an old-looking wooden door, and opened it to find a room full of swords on various surfaces. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of wooden boards, and there was a large scroll on the back wall.<p>

Peach walked up to it curiously, and began reading.

**BASIC SWORD TECHNIQUES**

**1. Thrust:** To execute a thrust, simply hold the sword straight in front of you and thrust it forward.

**2. Special Thrust:** _Only available to magic users!_ To use, focus your magic power upon the sword while holding it in front of you. Thrust when you've built up power for a few seconds. Each magic user has one of four possible Special Thrusts:  
><em>* Charge Thrust:<em> You will shoot forward at high speed. Great for closing in on enemies to attack them, but is no more powerful than a normal thrust.  
><em>* Sword Beam:<em> Allows you to shoot a beam unique to yourself out of the sword. The projectile is weaker than a normal thrust, but has very good range.  
><em>* Beam Spam:<em> Low power and very low reach. However, you will be able to preform multiple thrusts in quick succession, good for wearing down less-resilient foes.  
><em>* Power Thrust:<em> Low reach, but extremely high power. This provides a small amount of forward movement, not much, but it is advised not to do this near a cliff.

"Interesting..." Peach said, "I wonder... A sword may be useful..." She looked around the room, and spotted a sword that intrigued her sticking out of a pedestal in the very center. Its blade held a slight purple sheen, and its hilt was a dark pink-purple with a strange, wing-shaped guard.

She noticed writing on the pedestal, and bent down to read it.

_**The Wish Sword  
><strong>This sword will only show its true power when wielded by the wishgranter princess.  
>The wishgranter princess will only realize she is such after the sword is given to her by another princess.<br>__  
><em>"Wishgranter?" Peach asked, "... Stars grant wishes... Princess... Rosalina! And it says the sword has to be given by another princess, so..."

Peach pulled the sword out of the pedestal, and was treated to a small light show. She quickly found a sheath the sword fit in, and put the sword into it and slung it over her back. Finding nothing else, Peach left the room.

* * *

><p>Amy chose a door that had no actual door, only a yellow sandstone brick doorjamb that led straight into a hallway of yellow sandstone. On top of the doorjamb was a painting of a pink heart. She followed the hallway, until she came to a chamber with a pedestal in the center. Upon it rested a strange translucent pink sphere. Within could be seen, faintly, pink hearts floating around.<p>

_"You've finally arrived... I've been waiting here so long for someone with as strong a heart as yourself."_

"Huh?" Amy asked, "Who's there?"_  
><em>

_"I'm a spirit. A spirit of the power of heart. I am here to bestow amazing power of heart upon you."  
><em>

"... Lame," Amy said, "I mean, seriously, what kind of lame power is HEART, anyway?"_  
><em>

_"Hey! Don't underestimate a power because of what it sounds like! Heart is so loosely defined, that it could mean almost anything. All you need to do is to figure it out. And, no, before you ask, it won't make Sonic fall in love with you. Sorry."  
><em>

"... That stinks! Though I suppose it's best if Sonic falls in love with me the normal way, anyway..."_  
><em>

_"As I said... All you need is to figure it out... Figure out what you can do. Figure out what heart means."  
><em>

"... This sounds kind of cheesy..."

_"Well, duh. Now, go on! Help the princess save the world! Oh, and it is effective as a flashy distraction. Your hammer should be enough to do the rest. Not everything's direct, you know."_

* * *

><p>Russ T. found a blue door with a star on it, just like the ones in the castle above. He opened it to find a library with very few books. In the center of the room there was a single book, and on top of it the key they'd been looking for. He walked forward, and picked up the key.<p>

**DA NA NA NAA!**

**You got the Secret Key! This key will open the final lock on Mario's house, allowing you to enter and get the Emerald Radar to save the world! Way to go!  
><strong>

"... Not even going to ask." Russ T looked at the book, and did a double take when he saw that it was written in ancient mushroomian pictographs. He'd studied them for a long time... He picked up the book, and read the title. Russ T trembled at what he saw there, and opened the book to begin his reading.


	20. Book of Heroes

_**DanceDream:** Never heard of that, but I'll assume watching it would be a bad idea. Well, Toadsworth is her caretaker - He was employed. What if there was a corrupt ruler? Would it be a good idea to entrust it to them? Caliburn? Dunno. Peach, the wishgranter princess, and maybe Daisy will be the only ones to actually make extensive use of swords, but others might use them from time to time. It'll be relevant eventually... It's a shout out to the Legend of Zelda. Well, you'll see what Russ has... And maybe learn something else, too... Well, it's good that she's feeling better. Yes, about Omega, and I wasn't sure who. I saw fireworks... Oh how I love fireworks...  
><em>

_**Fyre Red:** You're going to see what Russ found. It's not a bad thing. She didn't think of doing that, and don't make assumptions like Peach did.  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** Glad you think so. Yeah, it's supposed to look like it. The ghost isn't supposed to be future Amy. Nope, never played Kingdom Hearts.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Book of Heroes**

* * *

><p>The book Russ T held in his hands had a simple title written in pictographs:<p>

**Book of Heroes**

Russ opened the book, and began to read.

_The Brothers  
><em>

_Two brothers will end the great war with the Koopa. Using naught but physical prowess and strange magical items, they will bring the great war to an end. The princess will be freed, and will rule the kingdom in stead of her departed father._

_There will be many attempts to reinstate the war perpetrated by the great demon king; but all will fail under the hands of the brothers. The Mushroom Kingdom will finally know relative peace.  
><em>

_This is not their last adventure. The Brothers will fend off the great demon king again and again; growing stronger with each battle.  
><em>

_Other threats will plague the two:  
><em>

_The red man will team up with the princess; the great demon king; a lost prince; and a star spirit to defeat an evil mechanical marvel from another dimension.  
><em>

_The red man will be captured by the king of ghosts, and the green will free him.  
><em>

_The red man will destroy the evil that the Four Heroes of Shadow so long ago failed to destory.  
><em>

_Both men will face an alien invasion in the past, along with the help of their younger selves.  
><em>

_All worlds will be threatened by a man mourning for his love. In the end, he is redeemed, but he is not the true villain. The jester is.  
><em>

__The brothers will team up with the great demon king to put an end to the star of darkness.__

_Heed this warning, friend to the brothers:  
><em>

How... How had the people who'd written the book known that he...

_The jester, the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds; is he who must be truly watched for. A master manipulator and gifted with powers of prophecy, the jester has been manipulating everything from the start.  
><em>

_All will be lost if he is to succeed in his plan. All worlds will fall, to be replaced by a world made in the jester's image.  
><em>

_Death holds no bonds on a master of dimensions. The only way to truly defeat him is to remove his power.  
><em>

_The jester will manipulate anything and everything to his advantage. There is nothing in this or any world he truly cares for. Everything is behind a careful level of manipulations and persuasion.  
><em>

_His manipulations will eventually lead to the banishment of the brothers. Only one clue can be given from the likes of us: Knowledge of how to use another power can be more useful than a large amount of your own power.  
><em>

The rest of the book was blank, until the very last page.

_Friend of the brothers, take this book.  
><em>

_All will be revealed in time._

"What does that mean?" Russ asked.

_It's a magic, book, isn't it?_ appeared on the page.

"... Of course." Russ sighed, before walking out of the library with book and key in tow. He found Peach and Amy talking to each other.

"-Montoya on him, but 'Peach Toadstool' doesn't really have the same ring to it, and I don't think I could actually go through with it anyway..."

"No, it doesn't," Amy agreed, "Hey, Russ found the key!"

"Yes, I did," Russ said, "I also found something called the Book of Heroes... It said that the friend of the brothers should take it with."

"... That's the Book of Heroes?" Toadsworth asked, looking at the simple brown book, "The legendary book that tells of heroes, what they can do, and what they'll need to pass their quests... Looks a lot more plain than I'd expect."

"I got the wish sword!" Peach said, holding it up. Russ seemed impressed.

"... I got lame powers. Let's go and get the Emerald Radar."

Peach nodded, and took out the strange flute.

* * *

><p>Russ T walked up, and unlocked the final lock on Mario's door. He and the two girls walked inside, finding nothing on the ground floor other than normal household items.<p>

"Upstairs, then," Russ led the two up the stairs.

On the loft, there were four beds obviously color-coded for who used them. On the far wall, there was a blue door with a drawing of two fox tails on it.

"... I'm going to hazard a guess and say we need to go in here," Amy pushed open the door. Tails' handheld was sitting on the table in the middle of the room. Amy waded through the cluttered floor, grabbed it, and came back out.

She showed it to the other two, and they left Mario's house.

"That was... Anticlimactic," Russ commented.

"Well, we're only halfway through," Peach said, "Now we have to find the Chaos Emeralds..."

An explosion sounded at the castle as swirling purple clouds surrounded it.

"... Oh, and the plot twist. Yeah, can't go without that."


	21. Plot Twist

_**DanceDream:** It's alright. Yeah, they're pretty much right in the thick of things. Nothing new there. Well, magic is pretty commonplace in Mario's world. I've decided to once again put off the main character's chapter, to give the plot twist. Ah, I see... So taking it seriously is a bad idea. ... Maybe he'll appear eventually, but he wouldn't be prominent. I can see fireworks from the street corner near my house.  
><em>

_**Fyre Red:** Or did she get lame powers? Fun fact: Originally, I was planning for Peach to get the Heart power, but I remembered something else... So, here you go.  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** Huh. Glad you liked it. Did you catch what I was saying with the Princess Bride reference?  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Plot Twist  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amy Rose, Princess Peach, and Russ ran towards the castle and the ominous purple clouds above.<p>

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Peach replied, as they closed in.

"Could we hurry this up?" Russ asked, "I don't like the looks of those clouds."

Peach and Amy looked at each other, and made a silent agreement. Each grabbed one of Russ's arms, and sped up to reach the castle faster.

They stopped in front of it to see a familiar figure standing on the roof, laughing maniacally.

"WA HA HA! BOW TO YOUR NEW MASTER, MUSHROOM WORLD!"

"Waluigi!" Peach yelled, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" he asked, "Waluigi's taking over the world!"

"... Yeah. Right. We all know how well that went last time."

"Why you - SHUT UP!" Waluigi screamed, and raised his arm for thick purple vines to shoot out of the ground and wrap around the three heroes.

Peach, luckily, had neglected to sheath the sword, and tried using it to cut through the vines. Surprisingly, she could actually handle it well enough to do this, and the vines fell to the ground.

"Huh... Guess I'm better than I thought," Peach grinned.

"What? You... GRR!" Waluigi growled (no duh). He lashed out, sending a vine at Peach. She held out the sword and made an extremely reckless move of spinning around, deflecting the vine and releasing her friends in one fell swoop.

"Amazing, Peach!" Amy said, "I didn't know you could use a sword like that."

"Neither did I," Peach admitted, "Let's take this fool down!"

"Wa ha ha..." Waluigi laughed, jumping down in front of them, "If that's what the little girls want want, that's how it'll be!"

"... I'm going to be leaving now," Russ said, running off.

"Bring it, Wally!" Amy said, twirling her hammer.

Fire lit in Waluigi's eyes, "MY NAME IS NOT WALLY!" He held up his hands, and fire started forming in them.

"... This is new," Peach said.

"And not good."

Waluigi, having charged a huge fireball, chucked it at them. Peach and Amy each dodged to a different side, Amy coming up on Waluigi's left with her hammer; and Peach coming up on his right with Perry.

Waluigi stopped the hammer in one hand without looking, and grabbed Perry with his other hand to flip Peach over his back.

"What the-" Peach said as she plowed into the ground.

Waluigi whacked Amy with her own hammer, sending her cascading down next to Peach.

"Wa ha ha!" Waluigi laughed, "Do the little girls see now? Waluigi is better, stronger, faster! Waluigi will win now!"

Peach looked up, and threw her other parasol at Waluigi.

Waluigi caught it, and it incinerated in his hand.

Amy got up to see Waluigi with her hammer, "... Give it back!"

"What's this? Little hedgehog can't fight big bad Waluigi without her hammer?"

Amy snapped her fingers and another hammer appeared in a puff of smoke. She ran forward to smash Waluigi, but he blocked with her other hammer.

"You see?" Waluigi asked, forcing her backwards, "You can't win!"

"That's what you think..." Amy said, straining, "... Eggplant breath!"

"Glad you noticed," Waluigi said, breathing into her face.

"Ugh!" Amy stumbled backwards, allowing Waluigi to hit her to the ground again.

"Gloaty gloaty gloat," Waluigi said, "The heroes aren't winning now, are they? Huh? Waluigi wins this time!"

"Not... On your life," Peach said, running up to hit Waluigi with the hilt of the wish sword.

"Oof," Waluigi said, before grabbing the sword in his left hand, "Wa ha! Waluigi still has the upper hand!" He clumsily sliced at Peach, who ducked under and grabbed the sword as it went overhead.

"What the-" Peach punched Waluigi in the face before he could finish that sentence.

Waluigi punched Peach right back, knocking her away. Peach got up, and tried to hit Waluigi with the flat of the sword.

Waluigi laughed again, catching it and flipping it over.

Peach backflipped over Waluigi, catching the sword in midair and sheathing it. She kicked Waluigi from behind, sending him flying.

Waluigi got up again, laughing. A thorny purple vine appeared in his hand, and he used it as a whip, laughing. Peach sliced it with the sword as it came closer.

"You're not winning!" Peach said, using the sword to knock Waluigi's hat off of his head.

"What? Hey!" Waluigi dived to get his hat, "That's Waluigi's - Oof!"

Peach had jumped on Waluigi as he was putting his hat back on. She jumped off once more, sword at the ready.

Waluigi groaned, getting up, "... Waluigi is bored of this. NEW PLAN!" Waluigi laughed, and made a fireball to throw high into the sky. "WA HA HA!"

"... Right," Peach said, "What exactly was that supposed to accomplish?"

"Nothing yet," Waluigi laughed, "But Waluigi's fireball will land back on the ground in ten days! And then... It's the end! The planet will burn, and there's nothing you can do about it! WA HA HA! And Waluigi won't be here, because he has a nice place to rest... Toodles!" Waluigi laughed again before running off at high speed.

Amy groaned, "What just happened?"

"... If Waluigi's telling the truth," Peach said, "Something very bad."


	22. Translation: WE B EVUL

_**DanceDream:** Expect the unexpected! Cliche, I know, but a good thing to keep in mind. It can't always - wins and losses happen, but mostly wins in this setting. Well, he did take MARIO's power, didn't he? And Mario's unstoppable. Yep... Funny thing, my religion doesn't believe in that. Or any sort of eternal punishment, for that matter - All punishment is temporary. Well, looking at the time of this, so do I. Yeah, they tend to be right in the thick of things. I catch the meaning. Yep, had fun. And now onto the next part.  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** It wasn't a mistake, it was to signify Waluigi's anger. Cool. Yeah, the fireballs came from Mario. I know what it was - Do you know what it _meant_? Oh, by the way, no you aren't.  
><em>

_Sorry for the late update. I've had some things occupying my time. First, I started watching a new (very long) show online. Second, minecraft. Third, I'm currently in the process of moving.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Translation: WE B EVUL  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yjr gpc epttord zr."<p>

"What about the stupid little thing?" Waluigi asked, lounging in his thorny throne within the Shroob's base.

"Er nraorbr oy msu nr vsyvjomh pm. Og mpy yp pit qasmd, yjrm yp pit asmhidhr."

"So what? Fox kid's little. Probably can't even fight."

"Never underestimate one's enemies," Dimentio said, appearing in a ripple of space, "That will surely lead to your downfall."

A hulking figure emerged from the shadows, revealing itself to be a giant shroob in a pink dress and a tiara. "CLOWN FACE IS RIGHT!" she screamed, "IF NOT FOR HIM, MY PEOPLE WOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED BY THE TEARS OF A BABY!"

"Wimps," Waluigi crossed his arms.

He really should listen to them. Underestimating your adversaries is a bad idea.

"Waluigi's not stupid!" Waluigi yelled, "He can take her!"

Also, pay attention to pronouns. You can read the text, can't you? You should have noticed by now that Tails is a guy.

"What?" Waluigi asked, "Foxy's a boy?"

"I was right!" Dimentio yelled, "Now, what shall my prize be? Money? Fame? Destruction of all reality?"

"WHY DOES CLOWN FACE BELIEVE IN PURPLE HAT'S IMAGINARY FRIEND?"

"Ah ha ha," Dimentio said, "Like a cotton swab, there is much more to this than meets the eye! Waluigi may be crazy, but I believe that the entity he speaks of truly exists - I sensed a strange energy from Waluigi, even before we took Mario's star power. There are too many coincidences surrounding him to simply put off. The 'narrator' he speaks of exists, I am sure of it. And because of this, Waluigi has become a wonderful source of information!"

... Well, that's not good. I'm just glad there's not much to describe in a shadowy conference hall with no windows, or I'd be giving away way too much information.

"LAZY!" Waluigi yelled, "Anyway, Dr. Shroob. Ignore the fox, Waluigi can and will deal with it on his own time. Good day."

The Shroob nodded, and left the conference hall.

* * *

><p>Tails sat down at the desk the mushroom creatures had let him use, and looked over the information he had on their language that he'd written on a piece of paper.<p>

_'Mp' means 'No'_

_I'm 'Yjr gpc'. They use 'Yjr' a lot, so I think it means 'The'. 'Gpc' is probably 'Fox'.  
><em>

_'Jo' is 'Hi', and 'Jraap' is 'Hello'. Strange, it seems like the language matches up with English...  
><em>

_'Upi' is 'You', I think.  
><em>

_'Qoxxs' seems to be very important. I wonder what it is...  
><em>

Tails sighed, and took out his Miles Electric to see if it could spot any patterns in the language. While he was typing it in, he noticed something.

"Wait..." Tails re-checked, and saw that the speech of the creatures was actually just English, with each English letter corresponding to the one directly right of it on the QWERTY keyboard.

"... That's a _really_ weird coincidence," Tails said. "Almost like someone planned it out..."

... I would whistle innocently, but I can't whistle. So... uh... yeah. Well, Tails got to work programming his Miles Electric to translate the speech of the purple mushrooms when they talked to him. It was a long, laborous task, requiring elaborate planning and-

"There!" Tails grinned, happy at his work.

Oh, come on! I didn't even get to finish my long explanation-thingy and stuff! Well, I guess it's just time to be bored until-

One of the Shroob doctors walked into the room.

... Well, that, actually.

"Hi!" Tails waved, "There something you need me to do?"

_"Well, since you obviously can't understand a word I'm saying, I don't see much point in telling you,"_ the Shroob said, making a motion for Tails to follow. _"Though, of course, I can show you."_

"Oh, I made it so my handheld can translate your language," Tails smiled, "Cool, huh?"

_"... I'll be right back,"_ the Shroob doctor ran out of the room in a panic.

"What's his problem?" Tails asked. He got bored of waiting after about twenty seconds, and started playing a video game on his handheld.

* * *

><p>"- And you know how much Waluigi hates that," Waluigi said, "I should have punished her so much more."<p>

"So you feel no remorse from hurting a lady?" another figure in the shadows of the conference room asked. Seriously, how many people is he hiding in the shadows? I mean, come on!

"Shut up, narrator!" Waluigi yelled. "Waluigi feels no more remorse than he would from hurting a male. It doesn't matter."

Suddenly, Dr. Shroob ran into the room, "YJR GPC VSM YTSMDASYR PIT ASMHISHR!"

Waluigi paused, "... So?"

"Oy zohjy pbrtjrst upit qasmd," Dr. Shroob said, in a sort of 'Captain Obvious' voice.

"... And Waluigi should care because... Why?" Waluigi asked, "The little weakling couldn't do anything to Waluigi!"

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what we call tempting fate," Dimentio said.

Hey! I was gonna say that!

"What are you two numbskulls talking about?" Waluigi asked. "Are you saying that he could actually beat Waluigi? He's tiny! Scrawny! Just a kid! There's no way Waluigi can lose!"

Right. And he's also much stronger than he looks, quite a bit faster than you even with your enhanced speed, has a wide array of weapons concealed in something widely referred to as 'hammerspace', and can fly quite a bit better than your ability to swim through the air. Which reminds me, how the heck did you manage to reach another dimension by swimming through space? Which, by the way, you shouldn't have been able to swim through even under the incredibly warped physics of the Mario world.

"Waluigi cares not for your fourth wall!"

That doesn't make a bit of sense! It's like some sort of hand wave, to stop people from asking, only excusable by the 'Rule of Funny'! I demand a proper-

"SCENE CHANGE!"

* * *

><p>-explanation! ...And we're back with Tails. Huh, looks like he's about to put his translator into good use.<p>

Tails walked through the hallways of the hospital-like place, hoping he could find one of the creatures to test his translator on. He finally found two talking to each other, and used his translator to listen to their conversation.

I now declare that from this point forward, all Shroob dialogue will be translated. Because CONVENTION!

_"You know how the heroes in the movies always seems to come in right when they need to hear something in a conversation?"_

_"Yeah, it's really weird,"_ The other agreed._ "I mean, it's like something is contriving coincidences."  
><em>

... Stop looking at me like that.

_"The pizza-"_ Tails noticed that this corresponded with 'Qoxxs'_ "-at that movie was good, though."_

_"Yeah,"_ The other agreed,_ "So, what do you think of Waluigi's plan?"  
><em>

"Waluigi?" Tails whispered. What did he have to do with this?

_"Guy's a nutjob. Hears voices talking to him, apparently. His plan isn't any better. Seriously, how could that ever work?"_

_"No clue,"_ The other Shroob said,_ "All I know is that the Shroobs are only working with him because the other nutjob, that clown guy, somehow did some time travel-resurruction-whatsit to revive us, and now the Shroobs work for the crackpots."  
><em>

Tails ran off without saying a word, hoping to find an exit. He ran through the entire building, finding no way out for nearly three minutes. He pressed the button to open the big double-doors, and found himself in an airlock.

"... I'm in space?" Tails asked, before opening the other side of the airlock and looking down. All he could see was the planet below him, and what he saw wasn't good. Where the Mushroom Kingdom would have been, there was what seemed to be a thousand-mile wide bonfire.

Tails took a deep breath - somehow - and jumped down towards the planet.

* * *

><p><em>Also, one more note! My sister, my cousin, and I worked together for some crossover collab thing. It's uploaded under my name, so be sure to check it out!<br>_


	23. The Purple Wind

_**DanceDream: **I like it too. The narrator of humorous proportions. Well, yes. Wally's cocky. Kind of his thing, really - He is, what would you say, a "Chaotic Evil" character who really isn't all that good at being evil. He's not exactly to keen on the fourth wall, so I don't really think that's much of a problem for him. Sideways? Or Minecraft. Which revelation? Waluigi's plan isn't exactly well planned, though, is it? Mario characters do that too. And you actually see them burning up in the atmosphere. Who says he doesn't do much? From what I understand, that happens after sufficient punishment and rehabilitation. Sorry this one's a bit late, too - Didn't really have all that much time to write. Uhh... Because he's Shadow?**  
><strong>_

_**Fyre Red:** I wish I had school... But they're dragging their feet on mine... Yes. Yes, it is wonderful.  
><em>

_**TatlTails:** Tails has done awesome stuff before. He helped out in the final battles, remember? Actually did a lot in those...  
><em>

_Sorry it took so long, everybody - Still trying to get into the feel of things at the new house. Hopefully it'll get better from here on out. I'm also working on a new, currently secret story. And a fan game I might actually be able to finish. Also, check out A Robot, Conspiracy Theorists, and Plumbers. It's a story I wrote in conjunction with my sister and my cousin.  
><em>

**The Purple Wind  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Peach was pacing.<p>

There really wasn't much more to it - she was pacing in the front room of her castle, trying to figure out what to do about this latest threat to her kingdom... No, the world. Mario and Luigi were always the ones to handle things like this... Nobody else in the world had come close.

"Actually..." Russ T interrupted, making Peach realize she'd been thinking out loud, "There is one person who has..."

Peach sighed, "I know, but how will we get him to help us? We need to get Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails back."

"We need the Chaos Emeralds for that, remember?" Amy asked, "Why don't we focus on that?"

"Chaos Emeralds?" Peach stopped, and smiled, "Amy Rose, you're a genius! Now we just have to find one..." She took out the Emerald Radar, and read that there was an Emerald 29 miles southwest of here.

"Twenty-nine southwest... That's Diamond City!" Russ said, "What a lucky coincidence!"

"Coincidence might not be the right word..."

"Will someone please tell me what the heck you're talking about?"

* * *

><p>A dark figure darted through the museum, unseen by the guards.<p>

Suddenly, one of the guards felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked at his partner, "Not the time, really."

"Not the time for what?"

"... You didn't tap me on the shoulder?"

"Nope."

"Then who-"

Suddenly, both were knocked out by something fast and unseen. The dark figure laughed his greedy laugh, and grabbed the golden vase.

"The Purple Wind strikes again... Silent but deadly!"

* * *

><p>Peach knocked on the door of the castle made of gold, and waited for the inhabitant to answer.<p>

Wario opened the door, peeking through the crack, "Oh, it's you. What do you dweebs want?"

"We'd like to ask you if you've seen any glowing gems recently," Peach said politely.

"No. Geddouttahere."

"I'll pay you four hundred coins."

"On second thought, come on in," Wario welcomed them into his 'humble' home, "Sorry for the mess," Wario said, pushing aside several things made of gold, "Haven't got quite everything put away yet."

"It's alright," Peach said, sitting down on a golden footstool.

"We need to ask if you have a glowing brilliant-cut gem of any color," Russ said.

"Perhaps..." Wario said, "But you'll-"

"You can come with us and keep all of the non-vital treasure we find along the way," Peach interrupted.

"Here you go," Wario said, pulling out the yellow Chaos Emerald and giving it to Peach, "Let's get a move on!" He rushed out of the house, knocking over a vase in the process, which didn't break.

"Uh..."

"He's very greedy, Amy," Peach explained, "He'll fight for whichever side gets him more money. Usually the side of good, thankfully."

"Ah..." Amy said, following Peach out of the castle.

"So, where to now?" Wario asked, shaking with excitement at the prospect of more treasure.

"Do you have a giant cannon that can shoot people to the Comet Observatory?"

Wario grinned, "Better."

**Five minutes later...**

"... So you built a teleporting helmet," Peach said, as they appeared in the Comet Observatory.

"Yep."

"On a whim."

"Uh-huh."

"Because you wanted to go on TV."

"That's right."

"... I will never understand you." Peach sighed, and walked over to Rosalina, who was standing in front of the map as usual. Russ and Amy stayed behind to talk with Wario.

"Hello, Peach," Rosalina said without turning around.

"Hi. I've come-"

"To give me the wishgranter's sword. I know. I must tell you, though, that I am not the wishgranter princess spoken of. I never was, and I am bound by oath never to reveal the true identity of the wishgranter princess beyond that I am not her."

"Wha..."

"I am sorry," Rosalina said, "But you must find the wishgranter princess on your own. Or perhaps with Princess Daisy's help - I hear she's going to a party of princesses soon. It would not be a horrible idea to leave the sword in her care so that she may find the princess."

"... You know... That's a good idea..." Peach trailed off.

"I will tell you this, though: The only one who can retrieve the Mario Brothers is the wishgranter princess. I will also send you on your way to the next Chaos Emerald."

Peach nodded.

"Goodbye, neice," Rosalina said, before waving her wand. Suddenly, bubbles of light surrounded Peach and co, before they re-appeared in a jungle.

"What was that all about?" Wario asked, looking around, "And what's this dump?"

"I... I'm not sure," Peach admitted, "... But this is where the next Chaos Emerald is."

"Hmph. There'd better be some abandoned golden temple here..."


	24. But Still Mario

_**DanceDream:** And the fact that they need to find a single princess who can do it, and that having another princess along is a requisite for doing so. That might be a bit of a challenge. Well, that's how much gold he has. Not much more, and you'll see who it is in time. It's heavily implied that Rosalina is a previous princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. ... We already finished moving. I've just been getting distracted. And his motive - What is it, exactly? As I said, 'rehabilitation', NOT 'retribution'. Big difference between the two.  
><em>

_**Fyre Red:** NEVER! Well, at least he's kind of smart.  
><em>

_**TatlTails** has her own account. Go bug her by giving constructive comments on her stories.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**But Still Mario  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic led Luigi to the place where he'd met his own ghost, knowing they'd be safe there.<p>

They reached it within minutes, and dashed inside.

All the way, Mario was complaining about how they weren't letting him do anything, like he was some sort of fragile weakling.

"I mean, seriously!" Mario was saying as Luigi finally set him down inside. "I've proven that I can handle myself well enough!"

"Mario, your powers-"

"Yadda yadda, they're gone, bla bla bla, Waluigi took 'em, so what?" Mario asked. "I'm still me."

"Well, yeah," Sonic cut in. "But-"

"No buts. I'm still me, I'm still going out there."

And with that, Mario ran out of the building, somersaulting under Sonic's and Luigi's arms when they tried to stop him.

Sonic and Luigi ran out after Mario, looking around to try and find him. They didn't see him anywhere.

"He couldn't have gone far," Luigi said.

"Right. I'll go left, you go right." Luigi nodded in agreement, and the two took off. Meanwhile, Mario dropped from his spot hiding at the top of the door, and walked over to a building to begin carefully climbing it.

* * *

><p>Mario finally managed to reach the top, and stopped to catch his breath for a few moments before moving on. He climbed between buildings, being careful not to make any jumps as he wasn't sure how well he could jump without his powers.<p>

For a while, he didn't find anything, but soon he came across a strange metallic building, circular and suspended far above the lava by cables connecting it to other buildings.

Mario smirked, and started to shimmy down the nearest cable.

... As I suspected. Powers or no, Mario's not going to settle for being a bystander.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Luigi met up back where they started.<p>

"No trace of him..." Luigi said sadly.

"That's not good..." Sonic began pacing. "Where could he be?"

_fwap-fwap-fwap-fwap_

"Hang on," Luigi said, looking behind him, "Do you hear that?"

_fwap-fwap-fwap-fwap_

"Hm?" Sonic listened closely, "... Wait, that's..."

"Hi!" Tails said, as he flew down from above.

"Tails!" Sonic ran to his brother, hugging him. "Man, where were you?"

"Space."

"... What?"

"I was in some sort of space station with purple alien mushroom guys," Tails said. "They're-"

"Shroobs. Planet looters," Luigi said.

"You know about them?" Tails asked, clearly surprised.

Luigi nodded, looking around nervously. "Come on... We'd best get inside. I'll tell you there."

* * *

><p>Mario sneaked into the building through an open window, and began looking around. He didn't see anybody, or anything much, other than a generic derelict 'haunted house' look. It seemed abandoned, apart from some vaguely familiar paintings of boos.<p>

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say I need a vacuum," Mario whispered. He noticed a door at the end of the hallway, and quietly walked over and opened it. It was a janitor's closet.

"Convenient," Mario said taking out the vacuum, brandishing the hose as he turned it on. "Hey, Boos! I'm ready for ya!"

_Ahahahawg!_

* * *

><p>Tails scratched his chin, "So... They're weak to your <em>tears<em>."

Luigi nodded.

"... That's... Wow. Well, good to know anyway," Tails grinned.

"Yeah," Sonic smirked. "Now all we need is to find some ghosts."

"Wait, what? No, NO! We are not going to-" Luigi's protests fell on deaf ears as he was dragged out of the room by Sonic.

* * *

><p>The final boo zipped around as quickly as she could, hoping to avoid the vacuum.<p>

"How are you doing this?" she yelled, "I thought your powers were gone!"

"They are," Mario smirked, swinging the vacuum around. "Thing is, they didn't start working until after I came into the Mushroom Kingdom anyway! No power stars in the world, no Mario Brother power!"

The boo gasped, facepalming as she remembered that she could phase through walls. She flew straight up, right through the ceiling.

"Yeah, you better run!" Mario yelled, turning the vacuum off before pulling out a roll of duct tape and using it to cover every possible exit. "I may not be Super, but I'm still Mario!"

Mario walked off in search of a bed to sleep in while he waited for Luigi to somehow be in one of rooms he hadn't explored yet, as usual.

A few hours later, Mario woke up, and stumbled into the kitchen he had found (On that note, why do ghosts need a kitchen?).

Guess who was waiting for him.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed, hugging his brother.

"This looks familiar," Sonic commented, looking at Tails pointedly.

"You hugged me," Tails pointed out.

"... Right."

"Hey, Weegee," Mario said. "So, I found this place full of boos, and took 'em all out with a vacuum cleaner, and now we have a safe base of operations!"

"... I sort of want to scold you, and sort of want to congratulate you."

"That's not-so-super Mario for ya!" Mario gave a thumbs up.

"... How did we get here, anyway?" Tails asked, looking around. "We were following Luigi, and..."

"Same way I travelled through space without a spaceship," Luigi said.

Plot hole, that is.

"How?"

"Heck if I know. I just kinda wander aimlessly and show up somewhere where I wait for Mario."

"Oh," Tails said, "... Hey, I got an idea! I can find a room to set up some sort of computer-y thing to monitor what's going on and stuff."

"I'll help," Luigi offered, and followed Tails.

The kitchen stayed silent for a bit.

"... Food-eating contest?" Sonic suggested.

"You read my mind."


	25. Russ Takes a Leap

_**DanceDream:** Yes, and it's quite alright. I've started another story in that time, too, if you'd like to read it. He's Mario. A quote like that has been in the planning stages for a long time. Same place he keeps everything else, I'd guess. And Mario swallows mushrooms whole. Right. No challenge, no story. Thanks. A good question, yes. Super Mario Galaxy implies it quite heavily. "Can we get better?" If results of real life is anything to go by, the answer to that question is yes. Rehabilitation works a lot better than retribution. That last part is a bit tricky to explain... The Adversary, as it's referred to in Judaism, is internal struggle, a part of every being capable of thought, rather than a spiritual entity. A concept that might help is that the afterlife in Judaism isn't supposed to be any sort of a reward, or quite as good as life itself. Also, I'd like you to read my new story, as explained below._

_**Fyre Red:** Well, I do to.  
><em>

_**Everybody:** Also, I've been working on another story: Thunder and Lightning. It's probably going to be taking priority over this one, seeing as I haven't updated this one since I started that. Sorry about that. Some of you might like to read it - and I would be quite enjoyed if you did.  
><em>

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Russ Takes a Leap  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After a mere twenty minutes of walking, our heroes (well, two heroes, an umbrella looking for his grandpa, a bystander who is technically good, and a mischievous greed-driven "treasure hunter") came across a clearing familiar to two of the group. There were two buildings in the clearing: One shaped as a barrel, bearing a sign proclaiming that it was "Cranky's lab". The other building was resting atop a tree, a small house with a sign painted proclaiming it to belong to a certain "DK".<p>

"... Now I know where we are," Peach said. "This is Donkey Kong Island. So the Chaos Emerald is here... Hmm... Is it random, or..."

"Seems so," Wario grumbled. "Stupid DK's probably using it as a lamp or something."

"... Or, more likely, Cranky's keeping it and is going to send us on a long, dangerous quest before he'll give it to us," Peach sighed, beginning to walk towards Cranky's lab. "Come on, let's see if I'm right..."

* * *

><p>Princess Peach was, in fact, right. Cranky did indeed have the green Chaos Emerald, and he wanted them to go on some long, dangerous quest to retrieve something for him before he gave it up. Or several hundred gold coins, but Wario quickly made it clear that that was NOT an option. He also told them several things that didn't make sense, and Wario yelled at him about not breaking the fourth wall. And especially not by teleporting offscreen, doubly so if he decided it was a good idea to go to a completely different work that had absolutely nothing to do with the story.<p>

So, as it was, Peach and friends were now attempting to climb the cliff face up to the Golden Temple. Amy was complaining, Perry was singing something again, Wario was cackling greedily about all the gold he would get, and Peach was just trying to stay calm and not tell everyone else to be quiet. At least Russ T. agreed with her on that, in between moments of freaking out because of the height.

They finally managed to reach the top under the noonday sun; Wario instantly dashing into the golden temple atop the cliff. Peach sighed exasperatedly, and the other two seemed to reciprocate her sentiments. Perry, however, was still singing, despite that everyone had stopped listening to his song long ago.

Peach made a motion for Russ T. and Amy to follow her into the temple, and they did so. Before long, they caught up to Wario, who was sticking his hand into the glowing interior of a banana made of solid gold.

"Wario!" Peach yelled. "That's so... Why would you even do that? It always leads to-"

A giant flash of light, perhaps? Because that's what happened.

"-a trap." Peach looked around at their new location, a surreal world in the sky populated by fruit floating and twirling through the air, with a few stone platforms here and there.

"Exactly," Wario said. "See, the traps are always near the biggest treasure. So, I figured that if I triggered it, I'd get out and grab the treasure. Whatever that is."

"And look where that's gotten us..."

"In the perfect position," Wario grinned, deftly jumping from their current platform of golden bricks to a strawberry in midair, and then to a giant banana, running across said banana to hop to a second strawberry, on and so forth across various flying fruit, his stature defying his agility.

"... Uh... How'd he do that?" Perry asked.

"No one knows," Peach answered. "Russ T., why don't you stay here while we follow Wario?"

Russ, surprisingly, shook his head. "N-no... I think... I think I want to try my hand at adventure for a bit, actually... Yes, adventure. I want to see what it's like."

Peach raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Is that so? ... That's great!" she exclaimed. "Glad to really have you along for the fun parts, Russ T. You won't regret it!"

"... Ah..." Russ trailed off, wisely deciding not to comment on the Princess's sudden lack of seriousness about saving Mario.

"Well, come on!" Amy yelled, jumping onto the strawberry. "We can't let Wario beat us there!"

Peach floated with Perry over to the second strawberry, and she and Amy continued on their way fairly easily to the next cluster of golden bricks floating above the surreal cloudy void.

Russ T. walked up to the edge of the platform and looked down. There wasn't anything below at all... Not even a hint of a planet down there. So they were in a pocket dimension... Russ T. had heard about them. If he fell into the void, he'd probably just fall back into his world. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to be nervous about. Nope. Nothing at all. He wasn't nervous. Most certainly not nervous, or scared, or terrified of it. Okay, he was actually all of those things. And that was exactly why he'd decided to do this. He backed up, and sprinted at the ledge before taking a leap towards the strawberry.

Russ T. wasn't a bad jumper, not at all. He was actually average for a Toad, able to clear a height of around ten feet, maybe twelve with a running start. There was no way he'd measure up to a Yoshi, a Kong, or one of the Mario Brothers, but it was more than enough to get the job done. He landed clumsily on the strawberry, but managed to keep his footing as the fruit bobbed up and down under his weight. Taking a deep breath, he jumped to the banana, clambering up the side and stopping to catch his breath.

"You're doing great!" Princess Peach yelled from the mass of golden bricks. "Just keep going!"

Russ fixed his gaze with determination, and ran along the length of the banana, throwing himself of the end. He soared straight over the second strawberry, landing in a heap on the golden platform.

"Well... You're no Sonic, but that was pretty good," Amy said. "Come on, can't let Mr. Fatso-flatulance beat us!" She jumped to the next flying fruit, a half-banana suspended over the void. Peach helped Russ T. up before continuing on her merry way with the pink hedgehog girl.

Russ walked to the edge of the golden platform, and tried to figure out how to make the jump onto the banana. Remembering something he'd seen Toad do once, he crouched down and jumped, managing to get a few extra feet of height, just enough to land on the giant fruit. After that, it was an easy hop to a strawberry, but then he was presented with another problem: The next strawberry was far too distant for him to simply jump to. While trying to figure it out, his strawberry and the next actually moved towards each other, and he realised that they were moving platforms, rather than simple floating platforms. Careful to get the timing just right, he made the leap to the strawberry. From there, it was an easy matter of jumping to a banana and onto another golden platform.

"This is getting easier," Russ said, as he landed in front of the princess.

"That's great," Peach said. "So... You think you can handle following us without us stopping?"

"I... suppose," Russ hesitated. "Yes, I think I can manage that... I hope so."

"We'll try it out," Peach said. "Come on, Amy. Let's get going."

"Finally we get to catch that... Whatever guy, don't wanna try and think of some clever nickname." Amy and Peach bounded off towards Wario, leaving Russ to fend for himself. With newfound confidence, the blue toad forged on. It did become somewhat harder because of the smaller blueberries he had to land on, but he managed it quite well. While the jumps got progressively harder, he got progressively better at making them. The first real nasty surprise he got was that the cherries resting atop what seemed to be giant birthday candles sticking out of the clouds actually blew up if you stood on them too long, but he managed to get out of that sticky situation by somehow learning to wall-jump off the sides of said candles. After that, there were few more unpleasant surprises until he was merely within throwing distance of the golden platform that seemed to hold the treasure, and beyond which there were no more platforms.

That's when the oranges started falling from the sky. He barely managed to make it past the first one, and decided to play things a tad more cautiously. He jumped from fruit to fruit only after making sure an orange wouldn't fall on him, until he came across some spinning bananas he could tell there was no way he'd be able to stay on top of. So, he sucked up his fears, and took them as fast as he could, dodging oranges and finally reaching a floating barrel cannon that shot him to the final golden platform. He landed into a roll, somehow, and had actually managed to make it just after Peach, Amy, Wario, and Perry arrived.

"So you made it, poindexter." Wario said. "With some trainin', you might be useful on a treasure hunting team. Maybe. I'll let you know." He held up a golden hand mirror with half the rim in the shape of a banana. "Anyways, this here's that mirror grumpbutts wanted. Who knows what it does, let's just get outta here and give it to him so we can grab some real treasure."

* * *

><p>Getting back to Cranky's lab was far easier than getting to the Golden Temple. After exiting the pocket dimension, they simply jumped down, and landed in the jungle after several minutes of falling. After Russ caught his bearings, the group took the mirror to Cranky. Cranky promptly started complaining to them about all manner of fourth wall-breaking things. They quickly left after that, running into Donkey and Diddy Kong. After a short catching-up, Peach asked the two primates if they could come with them to help save the world.<p>

"Sorry, no can do, Princess," Diddy said apologetically. "K. Rool-"

"K. Rool steal Kong's bananas. Donkey and little buddy fight him soon," DK explained shortly.

"Oh... That's too bad," Peach said sadly. "Thanks anyway, though. Do you know any way I could get back to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Funky," both said immediately.

"You know where he lives," Diddy said. "Come on, DK, let's go kick some tail! Sorry we can't talk longer, guys!"

DK and Diddy ran off, leaving the Princess to lead her friends to Funky's workshop, where he made all sorts of technology from nothing but wood. As the three in the group who hadn't met the strange ape before discovered, he had a stereotypical surfer dude way of talking. He agreed to fly them back to Toad Town, free of charge ("Savin' the world's important, man!"), but warned them that they wouldn't get there until morning and that the engine was very loud. Peach informed him that that wouldn't be a problem, and the group was off.


	26. Wario Lavas Money

_**DanceDream:** And now it's been even longer. Sorry about that. And about this time, I went back into college. And couldn't really write for awhile... So much was going on. Yeah, I wanted Russ to be a bit cool sometimes. Cranky would send DK out on a dangerous mission, only helping when DK payed him, and bragging about how he could do it so much better. He's that kind of guy. Well, he does have a banana hoard. Jewish philosophy has a different reason: To live life to its fullest. "Adversary" is actually the meaning of the word. That'd be the Good Inclination. And it's really more "drive to make bad decisions" and "drive to make good decisions", and both are a product of being able to make decisions in the first place. It's a bit hard to try and explain the logic behind all of it myself... I really think that it'd be better for you to look it up, to be honest._

_If you're reading my other story, you know I've had stuff going on. I'm going to try and get back onto a semi-regular schedule. Also, after this story, this series is going to be mostly over, because I have other ideas (which involve more planning and most likely better writing). TatlTails, you'll be happy about the one I'm planning right now, and I'd actually like to talk to you about it.  
><em>

_Also, I'm breaking the pattern here. This chapter is another focusing on Peach, because Mario and Sonic's side would be wrapped up in four chapters on their side, at the most. They're close to being done._

_Recap: Stuff happened. World ending in ten days. Waluigi evil. Peach collected green and yellow chaos emeralds. Wario being weird._

**Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Peach's Adventure**

**Chapter 26: Wario Lavas Money  
><strong>

**YES I KNOW ITS A TERRIBLE PUN**

* * *

><p>The three heroes, bystander who decided to help out, and random anti-hero guy arrived in Toad Town without a hitch. Princess Peach led the way to the Toad House in town, where they would be able to rest for the night free of charge. After she made all the arrangements, she had everyone sit down at a table to discuss the situation.<p>

"Two of seven," Princess Peach said. "In one day. At this rate, we'll have no problem getting them all in time. Wow... We can really do this."

"That's the spirit!" Amy said.

"But we still have to find this... Wish Princess, was it?" Russ asked. "That could take a while."

"That's why this sword," Peach said, patting the weapon strapped to her back, "Is going straight to Daisy in the morning. She'll still be in town until tomorrow, so that gives plenty of time. She should have found this Wish Princess by the time she comes back, some two days before Waluigi's plan comes to pass."

"Wait, what's Waluigi got to do with all this?" Wario asked suddenly.

"He's the reason we have to find these things. He's gone a bit... Power-mad, I believe."

"Oh," Wario said. "... Yeah, yeah, just don't hurt him too much, okay? Now Wario says everybody needs some shut-eye!"

"Agreed," Peach said. "Now, everyone, let us adjourn."

* * *

><p>"THE PURPLE WIND!" The thief said, moving through the streets unseen. "MASTER OF STEALTH, WITH THE STRENGTH OF TEN THOUSAND MEN!" The Purple Wind dashed up to Toad Town's bank near the edge of town, a mushroom-like building with a grey roof. He punched through the wall.<p>

STEALTHILY!

He moved quickly, going through every safe and deposit box in the building in a matter of minutes, easily unlocking each one with his great strength. As he came up on the last few, he came upon the deposit box he wanted. He opened it to find several crystal roses, a photograph of Princess Daisy, and, most importantly, a large gem. Said gem glowed in an otherworldly light, brilliant-cut and purple in color.

"Well played, Wally," The Purple Wind said, leaving the bank as quietly as he had entered. "Well played."

* * *

><p><strong>9 Days Left<strong>

"Yello, slackers!" Wario yelled, waking up his companions. "So, I figured that if the world is ending, I won't have gold. So I left in the middle of the night and used my awesome ninja skills to take down a thief and grab this!" He pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald.

They were all back asleep again, having not listened to a thing he said.

"I spent thirty minutes on that speech..." Wario grumbled. He sighed, supposing that he could go and grab the next one himself, too. He picked up the emerald radar from the table, and noted the location of the next emerald. He dashed out the door, radar in hand, ready to catch the next boat to Lavalava Island.

He took his time reaching the Toad Town port. He'd never really thought to look into Toad Town too much. It was the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, but his own Diamond City was a much wealthier town, thanks in no small part to his efforts. He kept his eyes peeled for anything that looked remotely profitable, the only thing really coming to mind being Li'l Oinks, as there was a pen for them. The strange pigs dropped some very valuable items sometimes.

Just to the west of the Li'l Oinks was the Toad Town port. Not the most interesting thing to look at, just a couple of buildings and a lot of crates. After checking ferry schedules to confirm that he would not be able to leave for Lavalava Island for another hour, he decided to spend a little bit of time in Toad Town's only club: Club 64. This was his hangout whenever he came to Toad Town, and the familiarity of the bartender showed it. Simple and darkly lit inside, it was the perfect place to hang out to find information. He had other channels, of course, he WAS the founder of the largest city in the kingdom.

After eating some of his favored dishes such as garlic cake and eggplant surprise (he'd always said the surprise was that he finished it alive. The bartender disagreed, saying the surprise was that no one spontaneously combusted after it first touched their tongue.) After an hour or so, he went out to meet the ferry. When the guard at the boat wouldn't let Wario on without paying, he flexed his muscles, and threatened to punch him. When that didn't work, Wario told him who he was and made his amount of influence very clear, saying he could easily take away his job and ruin him financially. That worked.

The ride to Yoshi's Island was fairly short. Wario got off the boat, and instantly ran towards the volcano at the center of the island. This would be simple enough. He trekked through the jungle, beating up strange living bushes he remembered were called M. Bushes, Jungle Guys, and some weird plants he knew as Hurt Plants along the way. And a lot of Jungle Fuzzies, but they were absolutely terrified of Wario after they saw what he did to one of them.

Soon, he was able to reach the base of the volcano. There was a river of lava around the outside of the volcano, for whatever reason, and a cave in the side. He did the only logical thing to do. He grabbed a vine, and swung across the river of lava Tarzan-style. He did not feel the need to scream or whoop when going across, and calmly entered the volcano.

Inside, he was greeted by floating bubbles of fire known as lava bubbles or podoboos that instantly attacked him (they stopped when he threatened them with his spit), poisonous piranha plants that instantly breathed poison at him (they stopped when he threatened them with his shoulder), red beetles with spikes on their backs (they stopped when he threatened them with his fists), and rocks sinking into lava (they stopped when he threatened them with his... well, he threatened to ground pound them).

He made his way through the volcano, threatening everything that looked at him funny and beating anything that didn't back down. Soon enough, it was just him and the rocks that he had threatened so they would hold him above the lava. He soon came across a corridor that led deeper into the volcano, and met a gigantic spiky rolling stone creature he knew as a Spiny Tromp. He threatened it, and it rolled back up away from him. Wario loved his methods. The rest of the trip was uneventful except for tripping over a few shattered fragments of metal. He finally managed to reach the heart of the volcano and the cyan Chaos Emerald. The problem was, it was being eaten by a giant piranha plant that was on fire.

Wario jumped up, did a flip in midair, and brought his fist down as hard as he could on the Piranha plant's head. It screamed, mistaking him for Mario, and plunged back into lava. He did not care about this, though, as he grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

"WA HA! WARIO TIME!" Wario yelled, striking a pose. Yes! He'd gotten the fourth step to getting Waluigi back to normal and saving the world. After all, how could he have heaps of money if the world ended?

Then the volcano began to erupt. Wario just grumbled.

* * *

><p>Wario's companions were not having as good a time as he was. After getting the sword to Daisy, they realized Wario was missing, and began to panic, looking all over Toad Town for him. They finally met in front of Toad Town's bank, which was... Not in the best shape.<p>

"What happened here?" Amy asked, looking at the ruined bank.

"I... Don't know..." Peach said. "Looks like Wario's work."

"But he is assisting us, is he not?" Russ asked.

"... He did take the emerald radar, didn't he?" Peach asked. "Ugh... That's just like him. Takes all the treasure for himself, without ever thinking of the consequences."

* * *

><p>"Caused a volcano to erupt," Wario said, appreciating his handiwork. "Got a Chaos Emerald, convinced the owner to give me the boat..." He turned away from steering the boat for a second, looking at the tied-up captain of the boat. "Isn't that right? MINE."<p>

"Mmph!"

"Thought so."

* * *

><p><em>Wario = skewed view on things.<br>_


	27. The Dreaded Author's Note Nobody Wanted

**8/18/13**

Okay, this isn't a new chapter, just an announcement. Sorry, everybody.

This story is currently considered to be on hiatus. I don't know when I'll pick it back up, or if I will. If I choose not to, I'll give a summary of what was going to happen with the plot, don't worry. Probably wouldn't be that hard to guess what would happen anyway though...

As for my reasons...

Well... I've actually lost interest in Sonic fan fiction, both reading and writing. I don't feel like I could effectively write with Sonic characters as main characters right now.

I'm still going to be writing Mario stuff, though. I've got WAY too many ideas for what to do with the Bros. You might see a new Mario-based story soon. It may or may not be a crossover, depending on which of my story ideas I decide to use.

On the subject of my Mario/Pokemon crossover, progress is slow. Saffron City is proving to be quite the challenge to write.

For now, though, this story won't be updating soon. And I'm sorry for that, but I think I'd do better working on other things. I might add more on to this here eventually.


End file.
